Demon Potion
by Gatita101
Summary: A strange bear changes Fumu.She helps Rick.But what happens when Nightmare returns but instead of chasing Kirby he's after Fumu?What does he want from her?What will she think of Meta Knight's secret?All secrets are revealed.Angst and Crime On hiatus
1. Fumu acting opposite to Fumu

**_Demon Potion_**

I had a really hard time coming up with a beggining. So I looked at some scrapped fanfiction I never posted and used that begining. I altered the story line just a bit. I never finished the old story so it'll be quite interesting where this fic will land. (Like playing a wild card in Uno)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kirby Meta Knight would show his wings in the anime.

* * *

Once apon a time there was a pale gold alien girl. She was skipping through a field of wonderful flowers.

Wait! That isn't right! -shifts though papers - Ah-ha! I found them! This is the real story.

* * *

There were no once apon a times in this joint. But a young pale gold alien girl _was _here. Now you may be wondering.

_Aw geez. Whaz a pale ali'n grrl?_

Well I don't know. She's an unknown species of... alien that was never given a real name.

The pale gold alien girl in a pink and green body suit, was walking to Whispy. Today was the annual Honey Festival! It was celebrated years ago and every hundred years Whispy sends an animal messenger to town to invite everyone to the celebrate the fact that bees help reproduce plants. In other words, bees help plants have sex. Who knew?

"Uh. Whispy?" A girl named Fumu asked.

The great tree yawned as he woke from his drifty slumber. "Oh hello Fumu. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering about the Honey Festival. Won't the large quanities of honey attract large animals like bears?"

A tree root patted her on the head. "You worry to much young child. All the animals are peaceful in this forest. There are no evil bears here." He chuckled.

At the Honey Festival

**Fumu P.O.V**

The festival was great. Except for the retarded bee costumes we had to wear. I secretly put it behind a thorn bush, where hopefully no one will find it, but I did wear the headband.

"Hey sis!" My brother ran towards me. "You've got to try these honey covered apple! There surprisingly good." He shoved the sticky fruit in my face.

"Um." I grabbed the highly enriched fructose covered in pollon solified into a syrupie concoction...

What? I read alot of books.

The yummy concoction reached my lips, but before I could take a bite, a bear entered the facinity! He was twelve feet tall, he had glowing red eyes that scanned the entire area, his fur was the color of dark grey ash, he had black running down his eyes like ruined makeup.

Everyone was all like. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK A BEAR!!!" Hana. "HELP! HE'LL EAT ALL MY HONEY!!!" Kawasaki. And I also heard. "My dear honey Hana! Are you okay my sweet?" --- That was a joke.

Everyone stamped like cattle out of the forest. I stood there. Staring at the giant devel. It took a massive step as it began to advance towards me. I couldn't move. It was like I was under some sort of trance. His bloody eyes. They were scanning my mind. This creature wanted me, but for what? I felt over powered by an invisable force and I fell on my tail bone, gasping.

"POYO!" Kirby jumped infront of me. He looked prepared for battle.

I visably shook. For some strange reason, I wanted to yell stop. I wanted to stare at his eyes longer.

A minute later, I saw Meta Knight and his followers; Sword and Blade.

"Sword-o. Blade-o. Aim for his eyes for there lies his power. He'll be weakend without his eyes."

They were planning on ripping his eyes out!! But I loved looking into them! "Your going to cut his eyes out!?" I yelled at him.

He almost seemed surprised by my behavior... did I miss something? Was I supposed to hate that bear?... Okay maybe I am.

A blade of grass swished and they attacked.

Meta, Sword and Blade swiftly began chopping at his legs and arms. Black blood started to squart out of him like a sprinkler. A black claw collided with Galaxia and it fell off. Kirby sucked it up, becoming cutter Kirby.

"He's now-"

"WE KNOW WHAT HE IS ALREADY!!" Everyone yelled at the blue knight. He sweat dropped.

The bear sniffed the air and saw all the honey. He kind of went fetchy dog mode as he cleaned a snack stand of marshmellows dipped in honey in less than a minute.

"Ah man. I actually wanted to try those!" I whined. Kirby shared my sympathy as he slumped.

I thought he had super speed for a moment since was eating all the honey.

"Doesn't he know that'll go to his thighs? He's never gonna get rid of that fat."

Meta Knight rolled his eyes from my dieting moment. He charged at the bear wih a sudden burst of energy. "HEYA!" He stabbed the bears shoulder. What ever happened to 'stab the bears eyes'?

"GRAAAAAWR!!!" The bear screamed. It was almost as if he was saying,"Fuck off! That was my good shoulder!"

I laughed at my own thought. Why don't people know i'm this funny?

I shrugged as they looked at me like a phyco. I continued laughing. 'If only they knew.' I thought.

They shouldn't have looked away 'cause Meta just got kicked into the next century, literally. He got knocked out on a tree.

Sword looked almost panicked. "Well _**that **_can't be good."

"Were screwed." Blade said platonicly. As he swiftly turned, the hair that flowed from his helmet swished dramaticly like a girl. With all that hair you could think he was a girl.

_'Hahahahahahaha! He could be a girl.'_ I thought and imagened him in a dress and preppy girl voice.

**Fumu's Imagination Moment.**

Blade: "Like, did you like, see this purse I got? It's like _sooooooo __**cute**_!!! Oh my gawd, I need a manaquire, my nails are like_ eww_!!' He/she does hair flippy thing.

**Fumu's Imagination Moment Over.**

"- are you even listening to me?" Blade asked me.

My checks were so red from trying not to laugh.

"Fumu?" He asked. "Your not acting like yourself." He poked my forhead and I fell backwards laughing.

Oddly, the bear stopped snacking. Sword and Blade stopped stratigizing and Meta Knight woke up. They all stared at me with weird glances. It was a little uncomfortable, but I knew one word that could get me out of this.

"What?"

Everyone turned back to what they were doing. Where was Kirby, you might ask? Snacking with the bear of coarse!

Meta tapped my shoulder. "Why haven't you gotton out of here?"

I found myself with an attitude. "You can't even handle this bear, and your telling **ME **to run?" I saw beary throw a snack stand our way. "You might want to keep your mind on the bear."

"Why?"

The stand rammed him full force, oddly it completly missed me.

"That's why."

His loyal subjects glared at me for not warning him about that. They attacked again. Blade aimed for the feet again. The bear kicked Preppy Kni- I mean _Blade_ Knight and he crashed into a giant rock and broke it.

The bear growled. Saliva running down his chin. He must still be hungry. But he ate all the honey in the festival. Wait! _Burp!_ Never mind, that was Kawasaki's fried chicked covered in honey sauce. (I think the honey sauce exists.) Hold on! My honey apple!

Beary was trashing eveything. "GRAAAARRWARG!!!" He roared. Drool was splattering here and there.

"Hey Smoky! Looking for this?" I waved the apple. Then ran into the forest. He followed me.

"GRARW!!!"

"Can't catch me!" I teased. This was pretty fun. I never felt more alive. The exileration. Uh-oh! I just had to run into a cliff. He was drooling as stared at me... or the apple. Whatever. An idea caught in my head. "Here boy." I waved the apple.

He started acting like a dog. "Fetch jackass!" I threw it over the cliff. Being an idiot, he jumped. He grabbed it and started licking the honey and crushed the fruit.

I snickered as he fell to his doom. I never knew I had such a dark side.

"You could have died." I almost gulped in fear at the voice. Almost.

"Hey Mety." I turned and saw he had his arms crossed , tapping his foot, with his angry red eyes. "Is this how you thank someone for getting rid if a threat?"

"We could of handled it."

"Lies. You were nocked around like a soccor ball. Sword and Blade failed miserably. Kirby was eating _with_ the bear. Would you like me to go on?" My face was close to his.

His eyes cooled from red to a tangy pink-orange. Was he cooling down? "Seems your correct." He mumbled. He backed away from me a bit, almost looking down.

"See ya Mety." I walked passed him. Something about him felt.. odd. Plus a little warm? He's been in that cape to long.

_**Deeper in the woods**_

The chase scene played in my head over and over again. That was the most fun I ever had. Then I tripped. "Bloody hell!" I exclaimed. I found I tripped over a certain hamster. "Sorry Rick." I said. He was picking up apples. The next thing I saw frightend me. Rick turned and on his back was a huge, bloody gash. "RICK! What happened to your shoulder!??"

He looked behind him cassually. "Oh this thing? Nothing that won't heal Arai-chan." He assured me in that cute voice of his. Then he fell over on all fours gasping in pain. "... I g- guess... that ... bastard struke me harder... than I th... ought." He smiled at me.

I couldn't help but admire his strength. Here he lives in the wilderness wile live a pampered sheltered life. "Like a princess." I growled the words. I grabbed his paw. "Come on."

"H-hey. Where're we going?" He dropped his apples.

"To see doctor Yabui."

"I don't think he take care of animals, chijin."

"So? He sees King Dedede and Escargoon all the time."

(Authorette: Don't cha love my logic?)

"Yeah but i'm from the forest."

I stopped to think. He was right. So I trudged him along a different direction. "Then i'll fix that wound myself."

"... !... The castle!? But the guards would skin me!"

"Relax. I know how to sneak passed security."

After a minute of going under the mote, entering a secret passageway _under_ the mote, pushing a tile from in the kitchen and winging it by running like mad to my apartment. Luckly my parents were asleep.

"Sit on the coach. You can watch T.V if you want. I'll get the first aid kit." I went to the cabinet and took out a medical kit and some asperin. "Take this asperin. It should numb the pain." After he downed some I bandaged his tummy like a mummy.

"Thanks Arai-chan. I feel so much better." His back nuzzled the coach, getting comfy.

"Rick. Who attacked you?" I asked. I sat next him.

His expression looked troubled. "Some bloody bear. Came out of nowhere and ripped my back apart. I couldn't do a thing." He shivered.

"I'll get you something to eat." I was hoping food would distract his mind. I looked in the cabinets. That's right. Kirby came over for dinner last night.

Kirby + Dinner = No food.

"Rick. I'll be back." I snuck my way to the royal kitchen.

Hopefully I wouldn't get caught. Any one spotted in this reserved part of the castle will be punished. Severly.

"Ah-ha!" I found the fridge. I touched it and I was electricuted. It nocked me into an opened crate of random fruit. I popped my head out. My head was covered in splattered fruit juice.

"Escargon! Get me a smoothie! ON THE DOUBLE!!!"

I heard the door open.

_'Shit shit shit!!!' _I screamed in my head.

Escargon slithered his way my way, which was behind the fruit crate. He stopped to scream bloody mary. "WHAT HAPPENED!? I better get the Waddle Dees to clean this up."

As he slithered around the crate, I grabbed a watermelen and slowly clossed in on him. Just as he slithered to a stop, the floor gave away to my weight and creaked!

He turned quickly. "YOU!"

I smashed the melen against his head. His er... skull crushed through the fruit shell and stuck there.

"AAAAAHH! GUARDS! THERES AN INTRUDER!" He called, still pushing the watermelen out of his head.

_'Uh-oh. I better scram.' _I grab my prize. A can of soup. I ran to my apartment before I was caught.

"What happened Arai-chan?" Rick asked me as I cooked the soup.

"Nothing." I grabbed a towel and rubbed the fruit juice off of my hair and body.

I heard the door open. Bun was walking in with his casual grin. "Hey sis. Hey Rick." He walked past him then turned dramaticly. "RICK!?"

"Relax. He had a nasty cut on his back so I fixed him up. Here's the soup."

"Looks great." He wolfed it down.

Bun tapped my shoulder. "Fumu. You don't really look like yourself."

Blade said the same thing. "I'm fine." I responded a little aggrivated.

"But you didn't run away. I saw you stare at the bear. Sword and Blade told me you were acting really weird."

I looked away slightly. "what else did they tell you?"

"What else matters?" He yawned and went to bed early.

I looked outside the window. It was sunset. I yawned as well. I think i'll go to bed to.

* * *

Did ya'll like? I sure hope so! Fumu changed didn't she? Let me in ya'll on a hint.

Something about the bear made her switch personality.

Arai means wild. She likes nature so why not call her that? Theres a reason why I made him call her that. It's part of the plot.

Please review. I need to know what you all think.


	2. Hair color and a speak with the devil

_**Demon Potion**_

Before you ask, the hair tamperment symbolizes change in her appearance. It's also part of the plot. If you have any questions, just ask in a review.

Disclai- Closes book-

* * *

_Fumu P.O.V_

I was taking a bath. It was past midnight and I thought it would be the most quiet time for me to relax. I dumped my head under water, trying to wash the pink juice out of my hair. The pink color didn't completly wash off.

"What the hell?" Some of the stuff stained my hands, I tasted it. "Taste like cherries and razzberries." My eyes widen. "Oh god." Cherry and razzberry juice never comes out! I jumped out of the tub and stare at the mirror. My bang and half of my flowing hair was pink. It seperated from the blond with a zigzag pattern. "I look like Bun."

I sighed and slumped back into the tub. My mouth was under water, blowing bubbles.

What was I doing here? I don't want to be here all my life. These villagers are to stupid to be helped. This is why I liked hanging out with the castle knights. There actually smart. But...

There not even from this planet. Where did they come from? Where did Meta Knight come from.

Strangly my mind felt at ease as my mind drifted to how he helped me. I think my cheeks are getting warm. My heart race speeds up. Why is this happening to me? Was I in- No way! That would be impossable. Were completly different species! We couldn't mix. Could we? "I think i'm having a heat flash." I muttered and dunked my head in water again. I felt a little better.

**__**

A bit later

I layed in my soft turquoise bed and blanket. "What can I do here?" I whisper to no one in particular.

**__**

'You could leave that pathetic place you call a home and join me.'

I freaked out. "W-who's there!?"

**__**

'Someone you should ally with.'

The gears in my mind clicked. 'Nightmare!?' "What do you want!"

**__**

'You.'

I flinched and searched all around my room. "W-why me?"

_**'I have my reasons. Come now or else."**_

I was almost afraid to ask. Almost. "Or else what?" I was glaring everywhere.

I saw a flash of light. The world around numbed. I couldn't feel my bed covers. My eyes blurred.

_My eyes cleared at the new image. My mom and dad were on a hanging post. There my parents dead body hanged... blood was every where. Yet I refused to scream. I saw everyone in Cappy Town dead._

_**"Join me or this will happen. I can make my spy kill your friends."**_

_"Y-you don't have the power to do that." I muttered._

**_"I don't, but your beloved Meta Knight does."_**

_Great. I think he was spy on my thoughts. Wait. What about Meta Knight?_

_My shoulder! It wasn't gripped hard, but soft and bouncy. I look back to see Rick._

_"Hey there Arai-chan." Rick just stood there, smiling at me._

_"R-Rick?"_

_All of a sudden, a golden, spiked sword busted though his gut. He fell down witth blood shot eyes. _

_Behind him, holding a bloody sword, was Meta Knight. His eyes were glowing red. He had bat wings that stretched to the skys, he had a cold, develish aura around him._

A light flashed and I was back in my room.

**_'I Will send a little something if you don't come.'_**

"L-like what?" I shivered.

**_'You'll see.'_**

He started cackling.

**In the throne room**

The demon beast transporter opened up from its hiding spot. The middle crackled with energy. An army of demon beasts jumped out. Chilidog, Broom King, Sasuke, Powered Masher and all the others that Kirby defeated.

The demons started destroying the walls and blowing the room up in smoke. They entered the halls. Chilidog spat fire in all possable directions. When this was over, the castle was definatly going up in smoke.

* * *

Did you enjoy this? I hope so!

Now before you say. He would never go after Fumu. She can summon the warpstar! A star warriars tool. Something clicking together yet?

Oh and please review.


	3. A whole new war with Nightmare

**_Demon Potion_**

Let me explain this chapter. Nightmare revived all the demons and sent them to capture Fumu... I don't want to spoil so read and i'll explain later.

DISCLAI -Shoop_Da_Whoop!!!-

* * *

_**Fumu P.O.V**_

I heard an explosion. I jumped. "What did you do!?"

_**'I started a war.'**_

I ran into the hall to find the castle knights fighting a losing battle.

The demon beasts saw me. "She's the one the boss wants!"

"Get her!" I was chased by an army.

I turned a corner and hid in a random room, which was Dedede's room.

Under the bed, holding a snail was the king.

"Sire. Why did you order so many monsters?"

"For the last time! I didn't!" King Dedede looked at me. "Well look what the cat dragged in! If your going to start a fat lecture about this-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

I stared at the floor. "I know."

Escargon slipped out of the king's grasp. "These demon beasts are obviously after something. But what?"

I started to sweat. They wanted me.

"_Arooooooo!_" It was Chilidog! He must have followed my scent!

I crept away from the door. I was trapped.

_**'Do you surrender to me?'**_

I didn't know what to do. I gripped my hands in a fighting stance. If they wanted me, they wouldn't take me without a fight.

The door exploded. Little Sasuke was lighting up fire crackers. He threw them at me.

I jumped to the side and bumped into something musculer. It was Bancho

"Time for round two pretty lady."

Gure and Yota were behind me like a circle.

This just wasn't my night.

_**Meta Knight P.O.V**_

I was flabbergasted. These monsters weren't after me nor Kirby, but rather Fumu! Was it because she can summon the warpstar? Or was it because she was precious to us and Nightmare wants to tear our emotions? I think both. All theries behind, Fumu was a special girl.

"Sword, Blade! I believe Nightmare is after Fumu."

They gasp. "Why her? Kirby is the one he should be after Right?"

"I don't think so Blade. If Fumu was never around..."

"Get away from my sister!"

Sword responded. "Bun?"

We ran to the King's bed room. Fumu and Bun were kicking ass and getting there asses kicked. It was two against three.

I was impressed. They fought like warriars. Like star warriars. I flinched at my words. Could Nightmare want Fumu because she might be one?

I tried to think demon. Maybe if I can- there!

_**'Go my precious demons! Bring me that girl! Bring me the boy to, he shows good promise.'**_

That had to be it.

"You two, get everyone out of the castle, get waddle doo to get the waddle dees out."

"Sir!" They soluted and left.

Nightmare wanted the kids for a reason. Perhaps to dispose of? No. He would never throw away special amunition. I'll think later. Right now I have to help the kids.

I charged at the battle, but Chilidog blocks my way. "Shit."

_**Blade P.O.V**_

Me and Sword were grouping the castle residance; which was just Memu, Parm, Lalala & Lololo, the king and Escargon, who somehow snuck out of the fight, and over a million waddle dees. Waddle doo was incharge of them.

"Sword. I have a bad feeling."

"So do I."

I faced the reddening sky. "Those are war clouds."

"I know. I wonder why we only faced weak demon beasts when we were far from where the kings room was."

"Maybe Nightmare really is after Fumu. Probably Bun as well." He looked at me. "The weaker ones were probably scouts. The stronger ones were to capture the victom."

"I hope Fumu will be okay. This is a pretty big deal."

"Yeah."

We stopped near the forest. We got the entire town away from the castle.

I saw a shooting star. _'Please don't let anything happen to the kids and our lord.' _I hope wishes come true or we're done for.

_**Bun P.O.V**_

As awsome as I would normally find this, it was really scary. But I won't let someone hurt my sister! There was a cave in. Lots of rock and broken support beams seperated me from my sister.

I was surprissed how well I took these guys. Dakonyo was a good trainer.

"Bun!" Meta knight called.

"Huh?"

"Nightmare is back! This time he wants you and Fumu!"

The color drained from my face. What did he need us for? I responeded in the most appropiate way "WHAT!?" Okay. Maybe that wasn't appropiate.

"Don't freak out! We have to get you and Fumu out of range of Nightmare's reach." He used Galaxia to cut a hole in the wall. "Come! If you slow the wall will collapes on you and you'll die."

That made me _really_ motivated. I kept up the pace. In the next room over, Fumu was dancing with Broom King. She hanged on tight to the stick. She shifted her weight and snapped him in half.

All that came out of my mouth was a, "Whoa."

"Impressive." M.K tilted abit. I think he likes this new side of her. _Really_ like this new side.

Broom King cried on the floor.

_**Fumu P.O.V**_

_**'Impressive. You should consider joining me.'**_

_'Never! Why do you even want me!?'_

_**'You'll find soon my pet. In the meanwile, enjoy your time with your boyfriend.'**_

_'BOYFRIEND!?'_

"Fumu!"

It was Bun and Meta knight... _'Maybe _that's _what he meant.'_ "Hey." I looked at him. The image of him killing poor little Rick came to mind. I growled lowly. "Your a demon beast. Aren't you?"

He seemed shock.

Bun just stood there confused.

_**Meta Knight's P.O.V**_

How did she find out!? "F-Fumu. Where did you hear that?"

"Nightmare."

My eyes blinked white. That basterd. He wants the kids and to make my life even more difficult. "How do you know he's not lieing-"

"Because he showed me what you look like; Devil wings, red eyes, black-blue aura."

That basterd. "Look-"

"He even showed me what you could do to Cappy Town in a flash. You cut through Rick's guts." She shook. From anger or sadness? I couldn't tell.

"I don't work for-"

A roar was heard. The remaining monsters were coming! We had to get out of here, fast!

"Fumu! Bun! We have to get out of here! NOW!" I did a sword beam on the door way to stall for time. I slashed a hole in the floor. "Jump."

"Okay!" Bun complied.

Fumu gave me a weiry glance but complied as well.

I jumped and landed next to Bun. "Wheres Fumu?"

He snickered. What was so funny?

"GET OFF!"

I jumped. Fumu dusted herself off. "Hey. This way leads to the mote."

"You've been here?" I never realised Fumu new the castle as well as me.

"Yup."

I saw something in the shadows. It had a rodent shape body with short limbs and stub tail. That couldn't be demon beast. It looked to... cutesy.

Fumu stepped up. "Rick?"

"Arai-chan?" Indeed it was Rick. "Arai-chan!" He leapt at her. He licked her cheek. "I got so worried!"

"Not as worried as I was about you." She said. She looked at me funny. NOT in haha.

I looked away. It was either because this scene resembled to much like 'Lassy come home' or I was... jealous.

"Lets go. That wall won't keep them out forever." We started our walk out of the castle.

* * *

Like? I added Rick in the mix since no one gives the guy a real adventure! Shame on you! If you want me to unshame you, go write a Rick based fanfiction! (If you already did, join the party!)

On with the explanation; Nightmare wants something only Fumu can give him. A special power. A godly power I might add. The bear will make sense soon. Well maybe much later. Depends, ya know?

Anyone remember the episode with Dakonyo? He trained Fumu and Bun to be out in the wilderness. Who knows, he may have taught them ALOT more. Plus the two seem to have plenty of skill. They randomly do awesome kicks. Randomly. I'll talk about it next chapter.

In the mean time, leave an awesome review please.


	4. Hope doesn't help

_**Demon Potion**_

Medalis: I'll try to limit my POVs to... Two or none! But the Blade POV was for humor purposes. P.S I agree with the Meta Knightmare bit. A little much. I had another idea about him up my sleeves. (I put **way** to much thought into this fanfiction.)

Here's a mission to all Kirby Fans! Go watch the show and pay attention to how Fumu and Bun randomly kick ass! (Preferably the demon teacher ones)

DISCLAI-Puts disclaimer in cookies and feeds it to the press-

_**

* * *

**_

_**Blade P.O.V**_

After I made my wish I looked at the star. The shooting star was really a falling star! It hit the castle and blew it up! It looked like a million explosions were happening at once. They turned from yellow to blue to green to red and on.

"OH COME ON!!!" I kicked a rock. I wished for something good to happen and the castle blows up fifty times in a single shot! "Sword. Please tell me that didn't happen."

"It didn't happen."

"Really?"

"No not really."

In the castles place was a falling cliff.

"Oh god." Sword mumbled.

"I hope they made it on the road at least." I said. The road was the only thing intact.

A thunderbolt struck a tree on the same road. The tree fell. The vibrations made the entire road crumble into the ocean.

I turned around and banged my head on a tree.

"Uh. Blade?"

"I have made a comitement."

"And what's that?"

"To never hope or make a wish again."

(Er. Lets go to the others.)

_**Meta Knight P.O.V**_

We were falling! It happend so suddenly. All these colors!

"AAAAAAH!!!"

Fumu! Bun!...er Rick!

I unleashed my wings. I swooped down and grabbed Fumu and Bun. Fumu grabbed Rick's paw. I dodged all the falling debres. I landed on the beach.

Bun rolled onto the sand, soaking in the morning sunshine. The cool air seemed to cool his tired body.

I felt a body press against mine. Fumu's back rested on my side. My wing acting like a blanket or shade.

I heard a snicker. I looked at Bun lay on his stomach, his hands supported his head as let out a fake wistful sigh.

I blushed and it showed in my eyes.

"Mety. Why are your eyes pink?"

He snickered more. "_'Mety'_?"

I glared at Bun.

Fumu didn't really know what was going on bewteen us. Thank god for that.

Rick walked farther onto the beach. He sniffed the air. "The monsters are gone."

_'Thank you captain idiot.'_ "Hopefully they died in the fall."

"_Aroooooooooooo_!" Chilidog!

"Lets go. The farther away we are, the safer you are from Nightmare."

So we started our walk. If we're lucky, we'll meet up with Sword and Blade.

_**Lets see whats up with Sword and Blade =^-^=**_

The knights were relieved it was over, but was there lord even alive? Did Nightmare capture Fumu and Bun? All these questions and no answer.

"Come on Blade. We have to investigate." He ran down towards the cliff.

"Right!" Blade stopped head banging and followed.

The cliff was completly destroyed. With all the sharp rocks at the bottom, no one could survive. Dead demon beast bodies layed there. The water turned a dark ruby color.

Blade tapped Sword's shoulder. "Where's Chilidog?"

Sword scanned the dead bodies again. Blade was right. He wasn't here. "I didn't see our lord or the young ones." He let out a sigh of relief. "This could mean there alive." He gulped. "This could mean Chilidog is alived." _'Chilidog won't rest intill he sees his prey captured or dead. The kids captured. Our lord dead.'_

"We should go after them." Blade said.

"Yeah." He faced his friend. "Lets tell the towns folk there okay for now. Then we'll head out."

"Not without us!"

They turned around and saw Lololo and Lalala.

_**Fumu P.O.V**_

So this was how everything was going to be. I was going to run from a bad dream for the rest of my life.

"How are we supposed to escape Nightmare?" I couldn't help but ask.

"By gathering everything and leaving the premises. Rick."

He scampered in front of him. "Yeah Masaku-kun?"

Meta Knight looked at the hamster oddly. "W-what did you call me?"

I patted Rick's head. "He likes to give nicknames to people. He calls me Arai-chan."

"I see. Well Rick, i'm sure you wish to return to the forest."

"No way!" He hugged me. "I want to repay my debt to Arai-chan before I leave! So i'm staying!"

"Rick." I said softly. "Your so sweet!" I picked him up and snuggled him.

"POYO!"

"Huh? Kirby?"

It was Kirby, but he was being chased by Chilidog!

"Fumu. Bun. Stand back." He unsheathed his sword and attacked the fire breathing wolf.

Strangly Chilidog retreated. I looked at the ocean. The tide was coming in. Maybe that was it.

Kirby jumped at me. I was already holding Rick, so I landed on my back. "Guys... get off... your crushing my lungs." They got off.

"Poyo." Kirby smiled.

Bun gave a concerning look at Kirby. "Kirby. Do you have... a fang?"

Meta Knight froze. "Kirby. Show me your teeth." He said suddenly.

Kirby opened his mouth.

"Ay dios mios."

I got nervous. "W-what's wrong?"

"Kirby has grown a fang."

I looked in his mouth. Indeed he had a fang. "What's wrong with him having a fang?"

"Alot." He sighed. "Kirby was created from Nightmare. He is part star warriar and part demon beast. Like me." The last part he said softly.

_'I feel awfull. I shoudn't have judged him. He saved me so many times.' _I felt a blush stain my cheeks. _'Sorry Meta Knight.'_

* * *

Well you can definatly feel the feelings fly. =^-^= (Weilds Fumeta flag.)

Exp Time!: What a lot people don't do is use the demon beast excuse on Kirby. It's always on Meta Knight. -smirk- time to fix that. Besides. Didn't you hear his awesome evil laugh in the show?

I like the idea of Meta Knight using spanish words in his japanese voice.

Chilidog is my favorite demon beast! So we're keeping him.

Plus YAY for Rick staying in the group!

Please review and I ask you leave gentle critics to help improve mah skillz


	5. Dear aunt Garlude and mama Memu's past

**_Demon Potion_**

Thanks for the review Kirby 163 ^-^ Plus thank you for putting the word theory in your review. I never noticed I was spelling it wrong. O_OU

Okay. I had this theory(don't bug me) that maybe, in some crazy way, a really crazy way Silica, Fumu and Bun could be related. I think this will make more sense if you read this chapter.

DISCLAI-Ignores it and goes fishing- AH SWEET A TROUT!!!

* * *

Fumu, Bun, Kirby, Rick and Meta Knight were picking up the warpstar from Kabu Canyon.

Meta Knight had decided to show them something important. Important to star warriars.

Bun's body started to hurt. Last nights battle was finally getting to him. Walking without saying ow was now a challenge.

Rick started walking on all fours. "Sit on my back Aoi-kun."

"Thanks." Bun sat on Rick like a horse.

"Your muscles aren't used to so much activaty. You'll be sore for a while, but it should pass quickly if my hypothesis is correct." Meta Knight said.

"What hypothesis?" Fumu asked.

Meta Knight chuckled. "You'll see."

Fumu thought his laugh was cute. She smiled. She saw Bun smirking at her and turned her head.

**Inside Kabu**

Meta Knight put the warp star in his cape. "You two. Lay down on your backs."

Fumu did so.

Rick stood up and made Bun fall on his back, ouching in agony.

"Rick. Curl up next to Fumu"

He did so.

"Kabu!"

Kabu spoke. "_**Do you truly think the destiny of the stars picked these children?"**_

"There is only one way Kabu. Send there spirits to the heavens!"

All three gasped. They felt a bolt of lightning surge through their bodies. Their spirits moved from them.

* * *

_'Hm. W-what happened?' _Fumu opened her eyes to see she was surrounded on a sea of clouds. But not any clouds. These had multiple colored stars on them. She saw Bun and Rick were unconcious. "Bun! Rick! Wake up! I think we're dead!"

Bun jolted awake. "WHAT!? You mean Meta Knight had Kabu kill us!?"

Rick did what he did best. Scout. "This definatly isn't PopStar. Hey look a golden stair case!"

Fumu and Bun staired at it.

"Your always so curious. Go and check it out Bun."

"Ladies first sis!"

"Age before beauty bro."

"Mother before child."

"It's child before mother."

"Oh."

Rick grabbed both of them and yanked them up the stairs. "Come on! This is heaven! What could be so bad?"

Once they reached the top, they saw lots and lots of sword fighting.

"I stand corrected." Rick's ears drooped.

Someone noticed them and shouted, "Everyone halt! Newcomers have breeched the gate!"

A lady that greatly resembled Fumu and Bun's species walked up to them. She was a very light lavender with magenta eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, she wore orange eye shadow, she wore a tiara that had a blue jewel incrested in it. "Hey sweety." She rubbed Bun's head.

"Hi. Who are you?" Fumu asked.

"I'm your mothers sister, Garlude."

Bun choked on air. "That means."

"Your our auntie." Fumu finished.

They almost fainted. They were meeting their dead aunt.

"How come mom never told us about you?" Tears welled up in Fumu's eyes.

She hugged the crying kids. "Well deary. We had abit of a past we rather keep a secret. It was for your safety" A tear rolled down her cheek as well.

Bun got down hearted. "Oh."

"But that didn't mean I wouldn't tell you. Come on. We'll talk else where."

After walking around for abit, they settled inside a type of palace.

"Welcome to the Star Warriars palace."

Rick, Fumu and Bun gawked at the beauty. The place looked rich and lavish. They sat down on red leathered couches.

"I shall begin my story;

_A long time ago, a mother had given birth to twins. One was gold the other was pale lavender. The twins were thought to be opposites. One loved to wash her self with jewelry. The other found it stupid and took up fighting lessons._

_One day a star warriar came to our home planet, HalfMoon. He was very old. His armer was rusted and he didn't have any place to stay, so he stayed with us. Our parents were very generous people._

_The old warriar told us stories of his adventures. The young fighter almost wished she could become a star warriar. Unfortunatly that wish came true._

"Unfortunatly?"

"Yes Bun. Unfortunatly."

_Our planet was attacked. Nightmare decided he wanted to harness the power enriched stars that orbit our planet. But unfortunatly for him his flying monsters couldn't pass the strong winds that surounded HalfMoon._

_He also tried fire monsters. The winds blew out there flames. We were known as impenetrable. No demon he made could pass our winds. Untill that day came._

Fumu, Bun and Rick were at the end of there seats.

_A devil winged menice had forcefull wings. Just one flap against the air current, and he disrupted the entire flow! The natural hurricane stopped! The winged menice swooped down and grabbed my si- er I mean the gold twin._

_The planet quivered in fear. None of Nightmare's highly ranked beasts could enter our barrier. Everyone could tell this was the son of Nightmare; __**Dark Knight.**_

_He was a dark blue puffball._

Fumu's ears started ringing at _dark blue puffball_.

_On his back were dark purple bat wings that looked like leather. He had rosy red cheeks but menacing red eyes. He had white lips with little fangs pointing out of them. Those pure white lips always had someones blood on them. His voice was soothing yet brought signs of death, so the people said._

_The lavender twin chased after the monster. She had stolen the old knights sword. She entered his cave. They fought._

* * *

I'm pretty sure you've figured it out. But don't spoil it for newbie fans!

About the Rick-horse factor. When I was first organizing this fic an idea came to mind. Meta Knight riding Rick like a horse! Wouldn't that be funny? I should post a picture like that on DA for kicks. XD -lolz to death-

I wanted to add the star warriors cuz it wouldn't be right. I mean, Fumu and Bun being one, shouldn't they know them more? Plus I wanted to put a bit more of a past with certain characters. Trust me. You'll see how it enters the play. In the mean wile, read that annoying ad at the bottom of the screen.

P.S Please leave a well round review! I need to see opinions. Remember! -points to screen- Yours count! ... I was not paid to say that.


	6. The Jecra Jubalie

**_Demon Potion_**

Hi again!I hope this chapter appeals to your taste.

I probably suck at gore. But at least I tried! I got the insperation from watching 'Vampire Knight.'

DISCLAI-Pulls blanket over self and goes to sleep-_Zzzzz_

* * *

"Then what happened?" Rick asked.

The other two were still warped into the story to speak.

"This part has a very tiny amount of blood in it. Are you guys comfortable with that? You won't get sick easy?"

They nodded.

"Alright. But remember, you've been warned. (You readers have also been warned.)

_Dark Knight dug his tiny yet lethal claws into her sister. She screamed in pain. Blood trickled down her arms. But that was only the beginning._

_The girl got angry. In the hysteria she attacked. She cut a hole in the vampire demons wing. He was infuriated and scratched at her throught. Blood started to bubble, yet no pain could be felt. The girl was to into the battle to know if she was hit._

_Dark Knight tore at her limbs and punched her. His claws left three holes in her cheek. Blood pumped into her mouth. She couldn't even taste her saliva anymore. The only thing her taste buds could taste was metalic._

_Eventually her stomach got sick from all the blood and started retching. She couldn't move with her stomach heaving out tons of the red liquid._

_Dark Knight found this the perfect time to attack. He emitted a bat screach that could make a banshu deaf._

_The stalagmites started to break and the cave was unstable. Everyone had to get out now! Or else they would be killed under the massive rocks._

_The gold twin screamed in terrer._

_Dark Knight stopped fighting me. His eyes changed color. They turned from red to an amber gold. His next action shocked us both. He swooped down and grabbed us. Dark Knight then used the last bit of his energy to fly us out of the cave._

"So he was a good guy." Fumu said. _'Meta Knight couldn't kill them.'_ Fumu smiled.

"I'm guessing yoy already know who it is?" She cupped her neices cheek.

"Hehe. Meta Knight?"

Garlude nodded. "Mm-hm."

Bun was shocked. "Really!? That was Meta Knight!?"

"Yes Bun. It was. He's a demon beast, remember? He was created to do bad things."

Rick's ears twitched.

The door was busted open. "HEY! How come you didn't tell me about the new star warriars!?"

Fumu and Bun stared at him for the longest. He looked like Knuckle Joe. Except he looked more mature. Yet he had that fun aura around him.

"_Jecra._" She growled. "Can't you see i'm trying to spend as much time with my neice and nephew as possable?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry aunt sassy. But I wanted to see them too. Besides, i'm taking you didn't tell them the whole story, hmm?"

The lady sighed. He was becoming difficult. "Well I _was_ going to finish." She cleared her throught.

Jecra sat next to Fumu and Bun... who were staring at him.

_After we were out, he flew away. No one new where he went._

_**"Star Warrior."**__ He hissed into the wind._

_She shivered. At that moment she realised, her wish was granted. She was a star warrior._

_The newly chosen warrior carried her twin on her back to town._

_Everyone cheered in joy. The Galaxy Soldier Army came to the humble home and offered me to join them. She was ecstatic! _

_But there was a problem. She would have to leave her sister forever._

Fumu, Bun and Rick gasped.

Jecra just coughed.

"Jecra! At least give me a pity gasp."

"I've heard this story so many times, it gets a little hard to do a pity gasp."

She punched him.

_The golden twin told her sibling to go. It was her dream. So she did, but never forgot to write._

_Plenty of years later she was a completly trained fighting machine. Demon beasts had a hard time taking her down._

"Someone thinks highly of themself."

"JECRA!!!"

_Soon the worst befell her. She was raped and got pregnant. _(Cue gasps) _She gave birth to a beautiful girl. _

_The new mother trained her daughter in the way of combat, but sinse she wasn't on HalfMoon, she couldn't train her to withstand wind or to see in the dark._

Bun gawked. "Whoa. See in the dark?"

"Yes. Our home planet is very dark. We only get three hours of sunlight and twenty-one hours of moonlight." Auntie Garlude plucked a peice of fur from Bun's arm.

"Ouch!" He rubbed the spot. Fumu giggled.

"We also have water proof and wind resistant fur. That's why it's so short. Hopefully you'll be trained to use your abilities to the peak."

This got Fumu thinking.

_The young warrior wasn't the only child there._

"Hold up. I think I should take over here." Jecra said.

"Be my guest."

"Well, this is where _my_ story begin."

* * *

Yep. I added Jecra. There will be a couple stories here. I wanted to put up how they met at the army and how the kids remembered their parents. Don't worry, Meta Knight has a story of his own to add to the cake mix.

Another thing. I put their species on planet HalfMoon because... at the time I was playing Super Star Ultra, on that level. (Stimulation of me) "Ah sweet! This would make an PWN-some place to put in the fanfic!"... yeah.

REVIEW!!! They make the otaku world go round.


	7. Jecra's Jewel

_**Demon Potion**_

Lets recap: Garlude is Memu's sister. Memu (when she was little) got kidnapped by our favorite knight. Jecra is going to tell his part of the story: YAADA YAADA!!!

DISCLAI-Lights it on fire and roasts marshmellows-Wants some?

* * *

_There was a handsome boy._

"Now who's full of themself?"

"Be quiet."

_This kiddo was from planet Cavius, the planet of mazes. _

_Monsters tried to attack our planet, but got lost when they entered the core of our planet._

_We whooped there asses good! Nightmare wanted to use our planet as a mine. We had something buried in the rocks that he was desperate to get his claws on. _

"Break Time! I'm hungry!"

"Break Time!? Your dead! You not suppossed to eat!"

Bun and Fumu saw something around his neck. A necklace. It looked exactly like the one Joe had! _'It couldn't be! Could it?' _They both thought.

"Bun. Do you see his necklace?" She whispered

"Yeah. It looks alot like Joe's."

The necklace snapped off as Garlude and Jecra started a fight.

Fumu picked it up and opened it. Inside was a picture of him and, "Joe. Bun look."

"Then that means-"

A swift hand grabbed the necklace away. "THAT doesn't belong to you." Jecra actually sounded abit menacing.

"So your Knuckle Joe's father."

"Correcto-mundo strawberry blond."

Fumu huffed. She forgot half her hair was still pink.

"Let me continue."

_Nightmare sent digger beasts. They found what they were looking for._

_Power Gems._

_The only wearable jewelry with the juice to pack a punch._

He pointed to his necklace. "This is a good example. This is made from the same material they wanted."

Bun had a logical moment. "Wait. If your dead, how can you have that up here?"

"How do you have your clothes up here?"

"Touche."

_The leader of there excavation was the prince of darkness himself. __**Dark Knight**__._

_The co-leader was his best friend; Chilidog._

Fumu felt she needed to bomb-bard the knight with questions. _'Chilidog was his best friend?'_

_They attacked us unsuspectidly. Their keen sense of smell lured them to our home. Nightmare had what we wanted and turned the rest of us to slaves._

_Later on star warriors came to our planet. They were out numbered. I couldn't stand how pathetic everyone was. So I joined the party._

_After kicking major demon ass, they told me to join. So I did._

_As an adult I fell in love with another warrior. She... died giving birth to Joe._

_I trained him to fight for what he beleived in, no matter the consiquences._

_Then he met Garlude's daughter. They became fast friends._

"THE END!!" Jecra shouted.

Garlude gave him a dissaproving glare. "My story had a bit more detail than yours."

"Screw you, at least I got to the point."

She humphed. "We should be getting you guys back in your bodies"

Rick yawned. He laid on Fumu's lap.

Garlude picked up the cutie. "I take this cute little fella is your pet?"

"No. He wants to repay a debt to me."

She craddled him. "I think I have a small something for him."

"What is it?" Fumu asked.

Garlude placed the tired hamster in her arms. "A collar."

Rick woke up suddenly. "A c-c-c-COLLAR!?" He scrambled behind Fumu.

"What's wrong about having a collar?" Bun placed a hand on his scuff.

"I don't want to be owned! I-I was never a wild hamster to begin with!"

Everyone gasped.

"My owner abused me so I ran away! Ever sinse then, I never doned my collar again!" He shivered.

Fumu picked him up and snuggled him. "Don't worry. We would never hurt you. We wouldn't let anyone near you if they wanted to abuse you."

Rick smiled. "Sorry I over reacted there Arai-chan. Just some bad memories."

"It's okay."

Garlude took something out of her cape. It was a black case. She opened it. In it was a midnight blue collar with a star shaped tag. "A beauty isn't it? Once I put this on you, you will be dubbed a star guardian."

Rick's head tilted in confusion. "Star... guardian?"

"It's just a fancy term for a star warriors pet. You have to take care of them. Think you can fullfill that promise?"

Rick soluted. "Ready as i'll ever be."

Garlude slipped the collar around his neck. "There. You are now an official star warrior guardian."

Rick hopped up and down like a preppy school girl in a new dress "Thank you so much Auntie-chan!"

"Your very welcome."

**A while later**

Fumu, Bun and Rick were being escorted by Jecra and Garlude to the area they first arrived at.

"How are we going to back to our bodies?" Fumu asked.

All of a sudden, Jecra pushed Fumu and Bun.

Garlude grabbed Rick by his scruff, leaving him immobalized.

The elf eared man took out his sword. All the cheeriness fled from his face. He was serious and serious was a scary look for him. "Both of you, bet me in a duel. If you can unarm me of my sword, we will put you back in your bodies."

* * *

Big battle time!

FUN FACT: When you pick an animal up by theitr scruff, they have limited movement. I should now, I do it when I have to give my cat a bath. (My cat can make a bloody mess. A very bloody mess.)

REVIEW MAKES KIRBY FULL!! You don't want him to ruin your picnic do you?


	8. Battle Tme! Opponent Jecra!

_****_

Demon Potion

Recap!!! Jecra told his small story. The necklace he wears has alot of juice in it.

Now Fumu and Bun has to defeat Jecra so they can enter their bodies.

DISCLAI-Throws pies at it-EAT CUSTURD YA BIOTCH!!!

* * *

"PREPAIR TO BE DEFEATED!!!" Jecra shouted.

Fumu and Bun, though shocked, jumped out of the way of his charge.

The elfen attacked Fumu. She swurved and dodged like a graceful dance. "Why are you attacking us!?"

"Your star warriors aren't you?" Jecra attacked again.

She dodged. "W-well that's what Meta Knight said," More dodging. "But don't we need some type of test to see if it's true?"

"Your looking at it."

Fumu was shocked.

In her shocked state, he attacked, unaware of a certain someone behind him.

"HEY! Get away from my sister!!!" Bun did a mid-air round house kick but completly missed.

"Nice try kid." He smiled for only a moment. He turned that scary expression again. "But baby tricks like that won't work here! You better come up with something better or else you'll DIE in a REAL battle!!! STANCE!!!" He charged at them again.

**In Kabu**

Meta Knight and Kirby sat patiently on random rocks placed in Kabu.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby whined.

"Yes Kirby. I know your hungry. Your always hungry."

Kirby rubbed his tummy, then he placed a paw over his tooth. "P-poyo poy yoy yoy yoh. / I-I feel really really different."

The knight flinched abit. _'I-is his insticts maturing already?! This is extremly bad. Soon he'll crave blood instead of real food.'_ "Kirby. Tell me. What type of food are you craving.?"

Kirby pondered. "Popoy... poy... yoy yoy yo. / Something... well... with meat on it." His face beamed pure joy as he licked his lips.

_'Not good. But then again meat is meat. Meat isn't blood.'_ "How would you like it prepaired?"

"Hmm. Popoy? Er yoy yo yoy po. Po poy yoy poy. / Hmm. Cooked? Er maybe a bit raw. To see what it tastes like."

_'More like an excuse to taste blood.'_ "Kirby. What does being created by Nightmare mean to you?"

Kirby was shocked. "POYO! PO POY YOY YOY!? / WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT!?"

Meta Knight glared at him. "A question you should answer with mighty truth."

Kirby looked at the ceiling. What did being Nightmare's creation mean to him? "P-poyo yoyo poy yoy. / I-I never thought about it before."

Meta Knight walked over and patted his protege on the head. "When you do come up with an answer, tell me. Okay?"

"Poyo! /Okay!" Kirby cryed happily. He loved getting head rubs.

* * *

Fumu and Bun are going to have a hard time. WOOT!

Uh yeah. I made Jecra a battling beast, because he was supposadly a greatly admired warrior that everyone tried to be like. So I just thought, "He had to be powerfull!"

Also, (In darth vador voice.) _**The dark side is stong young Kirby.**_ Being that he is maturing into a blood thirsty monster, I will make everyone wonder where his alligance will lie.

Please review. Why? Well simple really. -takes out a barrage of guns- That is why.


	9. Fighting Spirit and Observant Love

**_Demon Potion_**

I hope your enjoying this so far. I've been reading this book in class. It's given a slight twist of inspiration! Don't worry the plot is all the same, just an added scene.

Well, Fumu and Bun are still fighting Jecra. Meta Knight and Kirby are waiting patiently for them to return. We have no clue what is happening in Cappy Town.

DISCLAI-Goes golfing- 4!!!

* * *

All day, Fumu and Bun swirved and dodged all the sword strikes. They leapt, ducked, lean to the side and all they can to be kept in a whole.

Jecra slashed forward like a beast. He had endless energy and a certain glare that meant almost certain demise. "Would you actually try something abit more daring!? It's not like i'm going to just drop my sword any minute!!!"

Fumu and Bun looked at each other then at him. He was right. But what could they possably do to seperate him from his sword?

Fumu started thinking. _'Two newbies against a fully trained warrior that has killed over billions of monsters and still had his limbs intact. How do we beat that!?'_ Fumu observed the moment her brother. He was skilled at dodging. It was like he was playing soccor.

Bun was like a rabbit, he was on one spot then dashed to another. "Can't" Jump. "you" Duck. "at least" avoids another slash. "give us" leans a little to the left, avoiding a diagonal slash. "A BREAK!?"

Jecra slammed the flat of the blade on his head. "Do you think Nightmare will!?"

The world around Bun was spinning. He felt a sudden rage. When the dizzy spell passed, he was aware that the flat of the blade was coming down again. He jumped and did a frontward soccor kick on the sword.

The weapon slammed against the users face. Jecra was stunned for a moment. He landed on his rump on the cotton candy cloads bellow him. He shook his head and smiled, his ghastly expression disapeared into a festive mood. "About time!" He laughed.

Bun tilted his head in confusion. "About time for what?"

Jecra lifted himself from his cushy seat. He placed a hand over the boys's head. "Hmph. A warrior of destiny will learn to fight at a critical moment. We finally unlocked your ability. Now training will come natural to you."

Rick and Garlude were still standing on the side lines. Garlude still gripped the wrangling hamster's scruff.

"Would you stop already? Jecra won't hurt them... I think."

"Why is he attacking them!?" Rick tried to twist and bite her.

"It's training. A star warrior are natural born fighters. This will unlock said abilities. They need to learn the harsh reality of there predicament. Nightmare wants them for their power. Well mostly Fumu's power. Bun just happens to have a very strong connection to his sister, that he was a chosen warrior as well."

Rick awed at the practice battle infront of him. "To unlock both their abilities."

"Actually this battle was mostly for Bun."

"Huh?"

She answered before he could ask. "Fumu already has her fighting spirit opened, but Bun didn't. Jecra and I wanted to unlock his abilities before you all leave. It will be a weight off Meta Knight's shoulder when his own training begins."

Rick seemed to have understood and nodded.

**Back on Popstar**

**_Meta Knight P.O.V_**

The sun fell below the ground. Cold air started to drift within Kabu.

"P-p-p-poyo!" Kirby shivered.

I drapped my cape over the young one. "It is cold. Try to keep warm. Fumu and Bun should be back in their bodies by tommaro." I yawned.

Kirby snuggled in and drifted to sleep.

The action shocked me abit. My eyes scanned the area. No one was geting near Kirby or the souless bodies.

Eventually I got bored. I started remembering random events.

_Jecra, Garlude, Yamakage and I were in a dark room. In fact this was My room when I was in the army._

_"Your turn Meta Knight!" Jecra said with glee._

_I looked reluctent. "Do I really have to do this?"_

_Garlude gave me a scornful look. "Yes you do. It's the entire point of truth or dare!"_

_"Oh alright! Truth."_

_Jecra grumbled under his breath. "Wussy. I had a real good dare in mind."_

_I smiled under the mask. "Then it's a good thing I chose truth."_

_Jecra began to beam. "True chum. But now you have to answer a personal question honestly! Okay, who do you like?"_

_That caught me off guard. "W-what!?"_

_Jecra gave a goofy grin. "You heard me! Spill the salsa dip chico!" _

_"Someone has been eating to many spicy tacos." Garlude sighed._

_"I can honestly say, no one."_

_"WHAT!? You have to like someone!"_

_I sighed. "Jecra. Love is different for a demon beast. The only time we fall in love is during mating season. Plus compared to other demon beasts, i'm to young to take part in the festives."_

_Garlude got curious. "What do they ussualy do?"_

_I stopped and thinked. "They ussualy snuggle each other and only hang out with there mate for the entire week."_

_"DANG! That's a lot of alone time!"_

_I nodded. "It is. If you don't have a mate before the festives, your a loner for the week."_

_Jecra nudged me. "Sooner or later your bound to find someone."_

_I gave out a deppressed sigh. "I highly doubt it."_

I sighed loudly. I thought I would never fall for someone, but I did. It was some what obvious to an observent few.

_I was walking in the town square. It was boring in the castle._

_"Hey Meta Knight!" It was Mabel._

_I approached her. Hopefully she wasnt an idiot like everyone else here. "Yes?"_

_"You look bored. Why don't you come in?"_

_Eh. Why not? I stepped inside her home. _

_Everything was decorated like a mystic fortune teller. I knew well she was a hoax, but her predictions did come true from time to time._

_Mabel sat down on her chair. "Come. I'll tell your fortune."_

_Why not? This could humor me. "Sure." I sat down on the chair._

_Mabel started 'predicting'. "I see you have inner turmoil."_

_I pretended to be interested. "Really? I don't feel anything."_

_"You are frightened to do something."_

_Heh. Me frightened? Of what? Fighting off demon beasts? Dieing? Staring Nightmare eye to eye? I have fought an entire army of mosters. Death is more of a lavishing comfort than anything else. Plus, I have looked Nightmare in the eyes and survived each encounter._

_"You are frightened to tell your love."_

_Now **that** I didn't see coming I completly froze. Did she know? "W-what?" Was all I could muster. My heart rate sped up in a nervous panic._

_"You heard me. Your heart yearns to share your heart with a certain gold furred alien girl. Want to talk about it?"_

_Damn therapist was observent. "No." I shifted to jump off my chair._

_"Hold on!"_

_"Why?"_

_"As a counseler, it's my job to hear everyone out. Even you." Then she smirked. "If you leave i'll tell Fumu you have a crush on her."_

_"I don't have a crush on her." I glared._

_"It's obvious. I'm not stupid Meta Knight. You hang out with her more than the king and your his body guard."_

_She had a brain among the rest of these idiots. I respected that. "That doesn't mean anything."_

_"If she were in trouble right now, would you protect her?"_

_"Of course I would." I was shocked by the question._

_"Then what would you do to the person who tried to hurt her?"_

_I suddenly felt consumed by rage. My eyes turned red. "Make him wish he wasnt born." I said menacingly. I flinched at my words. I was definatly found out._

_She smiled slyly "So you do like her."_

_"I never said that!" Maiming her seemed very appropiate at the moment._

_"So you never told her you like her?"_

_"Of course I never told her I liked her!"... "Damn it." I flushed._

Meta Knight slightly flushed from the memory. That theropist was _goooood_. He took a quick glance at Fumu's body. There she layed like a dead angel. A beautiful angel. "Oh Fumu. If only I had the courage to tell you the truth."

* * *

I am a big Meta/Fumu fan. I don't want them to be in a relationship all to quickly. I want them to first warm up to each others differences. I mean think about it. Would you tell the person your crushing on you love them, when you found out a shocking secret.

For girls: You like this dude. but he's an assasin. 0.o How would you feel?

For dudes: You like this girl. But she's really a fugative and wanted dead or alive. How would you feel?

Please review. And also, it would be quite interesting to hear how you would answer these questions.


	10. Goodbye Garlude & Jecra & Hello Chilidog

**_Demon Potion_**

Heya party people! I'm back with another chapter!

Medalis: Thank you for the critics! I'll do what I can about the spelling.

And about Garlude being dead for so long. I'm glad you mentioned that. I thought about that during the making. I have yet again another theory.(I'm a stock full of theories.) I won't spoil it. Read on... wait. Rainbow Resort has a time line!? (I don't go there often... once in a blue moon.)

Hm. I agree with you on Meta Knight's personality. I think I had him at first, but then I was trying to keep all the others I forgot about how... smarticle (YAY ME!!) his speaking was. I'll try to keep him more in character.

Oh and him being tricked by Mabel. It was for the LULZ.

Kirby163: You would be protective? That is so sweet. Actually, ironicly, that is slighty how this fic is right now when you think about it.

DISCLAI-Grabs Dedede's hammer and plays whack-a-mole.-

* * *

Jecra smiled at the kids. "Now things get interesting." He attacked them again, but this time he looked playful now.

Fumu and Bun dodged and swurved. They jumped, ducked, leaned.

"Bun. He can't hack us to bits if we're far away."

"Yeah!"

The warrior smirked. His elf ears picked up what they said. "That's a good strategy, but would it work well against opponents with long range capabilities?" His foot started glowing. He did a mock up-right kick. The glowing energy struck several feet where the stood.

Bun - "Oh shit."

"At least we know where Joe gets in from." Fumu said, her stance faltering from her nerves.

Another powerful kick was sent there way.

"DUCK!!!"

The two recovered from the shock wave of the explosion.

"Bun. That kick wasn't even launched right. He doesn't know martial arts."

"Is that a good thing?" He jumped away from another attack.

A beam was headed her way. "How should I know!?" She paniced and ran! A barrage of smash kicks were exploding behind her.

Bun saw he was distracted. Bun tried to punch the dudes spine.

He turned and dodged quickly. "Nice try kid."

Bun smirked. "That wasnt the idea."

"HEYA!" Fumu came out of no where and round house kicked his hand. The sword flew and lodged in self into the clouds.

The kids smiled proudly.

"Nice. That was good. You two have great potentiol of being born fighters. I'm sure you'll give Nightmare something to think about." Jecra laughed.

Garlude released Rick.

Rick ran and jumped on Fumu and Bun. "Arai-chan! Aoi-kun!You guys were awesome!"

Fumu giggled. "Thanks."

Garlude walked up to the kids. "Fumu. Bun. Do you know what you are?"

Bun tilted his head. "Uh. Warriors?"

"I mean, do you you know what species you are?"

They shook there heads no.

"Our species is called Eterna's. That's why HalfMoon is called the eterna planet. We live just as long as any one of Nightmare's demons. That is partly why he wants you. If he ever trys to make a deal with you, don't listen. He might say he'll give you immortality, don't agree."

Fumu and Bun nodded. "Okay." They said together.

"Another thing. Our species name is not well known. Not even Nightmare knows. You musn't tell anyone else. It would only help enemies track you down the more easy. Understand?"

They nodded. "Yes."

"Good." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Fumu asked.

"Fumu, love. This will be the last and only time you two will ever see me."

Now Fumu and Bun started crying.

She lifted there chins. "Don't cry. You have a great adventure ahead of you." Auntie Garlude hugged them. "Please be careful."

Jecra joined the hug and so did Rick.

"I'll miss you scamps." Jecra said.

The eterna's and hamster backed away. "We'll miss you guys." A white light enveloped them. "BYE! We love you!"

And with a blinding flash, they were gone.

_**Back on PopStar**_

Fumu, Bun and Rick woke up in their bodies.

Bun looked at his hands. "We're ALIVE!!!"

Rick felt around his neck, he wore the collar he was given. "Wow. _Weird._"

Meta Knight woke Kirby up. "Kirby. They are here."

Kirby jumped with joy. "Poyo!" He jumped into Fumu's arms.

Fumu giggled. "I'm glad to see you two Kirby."

"I take it, Jecra and Garlude told you everything?" Meta Knight asked.

Fumu placed the pink puffball down. "I guess. Your Nightmare's son. You invaded HalfMoon. You kidnapped our mother. Your best friend was _Chilidog_!?"

Mety turned his gaze. "They told you more than I thought." He sighed. "Indeed I am the son of Nightmare." He unleashed his wings. "These are the wings that broke the windy barrier of your home planet." MK lowered his gaze sadly.

"_Aroooooooooooooo_!!!"

Everyone flinched and froze.

Chillidog was just outside Kabu. "Grarg!" He snarled as he tried to push his head in, but he was to big to get in.

"Quick. We must get out." MK said.

Fumu paniced. "But how? Chillidog is blocking the exit!"

Meta Knight smirked. "Simple." He walked over to the pedistal and kicked it. The pedistal tipped over to reveil a secret passege way under it. "Come!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Bun ran down the convenient steps.

"Bun! Wait up!" Fumu, along with Kirby and Rick, followed.

Meta Knight looked into Chilidog's golden eyes. His eyes turned blue. The medallion on the wolf's forehead flashed blue then red.

"GRRARG!!!" He stuck his muzzle in the entrance and spewed fire.

Meta Knight jumped into the passege way. _'I'm sorry old friend.'_

_**Let us check out Sword, Blade Lololo & Lalala**_

They were walking/floating in a desert type area.

Where to, you ask?

No clue.

"Sword. Where are we even headed?" Blade asked.

Sword shook his head. "Remember what our lord said? If Nightmare was ever to return, get away from Cappy Town. It could endanger the cappies."

Blade sighed. "That much I know."

Lalala & Lololo floated behind the knights.

"Lololo. Do you sense that?" Lalala asked her twin as she shivered in fear.

Lololo also shivered in fear. "I do. He's very angry."

Lalala hugged her brother. "I'm scared!"

Lololo comforted his sister. "I am to."

They hugged tighter as thunder began to clash. This storm was an **omen.**

_An __**omen **__of __**DEATH**_

* * *

Muwahahahaha!!! I shall never tell what will happen next!

But a hint, I will; A certain star warrior is coming. A warrior that joined and sneaks in darkness...

I'll probably start mixing more than one adventure now. Now that star warrior heaven is out of my way, it is time for Sword and Blade!!! -Does the macarena-

Please review. I love to hear other peoples thoughts... as long as they arent flames, then go read another fic.


	11. Love in the Darkness

**_Demon Potion_**

Hi again! Okay, so last chapter you might be wondering about my hint.

Kirby163: Donut to you! (cookies are so last month) You are only half right. Read on to find out you got right and wrong, cuz I ain't given' spoiluhz!

Medalis: Thanks for the critic! -gives donut- It has sprinkles!

**Another Thing:** When Amon the sheep ran away from Cappy Town, he ran through the desert and found a jungle. O_o So that is where Sword and Blade are... just read.

-

Gatita101: -pokes Malabo- Do it.

Malabo: Why me!?

Gatita101: Cuz the fans want to hear it from you... plus your my only Hoshi no Kaabii OC.

Malabo: -groans- Fine! Gatita101 does not own Hoshi no Kaabii. Yet she does own these donuts and fanfiction... I don't why you don't like doing disclai- -runs to the bathroom and retches-

Gatita101: That's why!

* * *

Thunder clashed even harder. The wind was blowing tougher. Rain water soaked them uncomfortably wet.

"Sword! We should get out of this weather!"

Sword looked behind him to see Blade cuddling two shivering gumdrops.

"Alright. There should be jungle up ahead." Sword pointed towards the horizon.

Blade sighed. "I hope nothing bad happens on our way there."

Thunder clashed. The rain was making the sand mushy. There feet were almost stuck in the goop. That was when they realised their weight was making them sink.

"The whole desert is becoming a sand trap!" Blade shouted.

"RUN!"

It was getting harder to trudge along the mess. Before they could make it to solid dirt, half their bodies were sunk below the sand.

"I blame life!" Blade shouted to the sky.

"I blame your bad-luck-bringing hope!" Sword shouted at Blade.

"Well then, I hope-"

"Say anything else and i'll strangle you in the after life!"

Lalala and Lololo woke up from there sleep. They floated above the knights and pulled them from the sand. Then the flying duo placed them on solid dirt.

"You guys were so loud." Lalala yawned and rubbed her eye.

Lololo placed a hand on his 'hip'. "We couldn't sleep."

"Uh. In case you didn't notice, WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF DYING!!!"

Sword backed away. "_Errr_. Blade, please calm down."

Blade let a huge sigh escape his lips. "Alright."

**A tiny bit later =^-^=**

A small fire crackled in the middle of the camp area. Sword and Blade gazed at the stars wile Lololo and Lalala sat on a log, staring at the flying embers spark from the flames below.

Lalala's purple eyes glared at the fire. In her eyes, the flame was taking shape. "Lololo. What do you think happened to Fumu, Bun, Kirby and Meta Knight?"

"I don't know. What I do know is, Nightmare doesn't have Fumu or Bun yet." Lololo looked at the swaying trees. "I can sense his impatience growing. You feel it to, right?"

Lalala nodded. "His power is so scary." She shook and hugged her brother. "Eventually he'll come after us."

Lalala's eyes widened as the fire took shape of the hell hound. It roared loudly. Lalala felt as if she entered the mouth of the beast. Fangs crushing her. Her blood dripping down his mouth. Shining purple orbs dimed with death.

Lalala shreaked in pure terrer and fainted.

Lololo paniced. "Lalala!? Lalala! Wake up!" Lololo shook her.

Sword and Blade came rushing to the blue ones side.

Blade- "What happened!?"

Lololo flew and crashed into his helmat. "Lalala fainted! I don't know why!" Lololo slowly started to get woozy. The world started spinning. He felt someone elses fiery rage burn fuel from his body.

"I... I think I know now..." Lololo dropped hard on the dusty ground.

-

Meta Knight, Fumu, Bun, Kirby and Rick were walking calmly in the secret passege way. It seemed it was getting darker and darker the more they went.

Meta lifted a hand. "Stop." He turned to face them. "The rest of the way is pitched black. How good are each of you at seeing in the dark?"

Fumu and Bun shrugged.

"I'd say I have fair site in the dark. I gather food at night alot, so I have practice of my night senses."

The blue puffball nodded. "Good. Fumu. Bun. I vaguely remember Garlude mentioning your species have the ability to see in the dark. Did she mention anything like that?"

Fumu nodded. "Yes. She said our kind can see in the dark and have very resistant fur."

"Good. But do you know how to activate it?"

Fumu and Bun laughed nervously.

Bun rubbed the back of his head. "She never told us how to do that."

"Not good." Meta grumbled.

Fumu tilted her head in curiosity. "Why? Is there something down there?"

"Yes. These halls are booby trapped."

Everyone gasped.

"We can't go through there!" Bun shouted.

Fumu pondered. "But we can't go back."

"We have no choice, but to risk it."

"Uh. Masaku-kun. Can You and Kirby see in the dark?" Rick asked.

"We are beings tied to the darkness. Of course we can see in the dark. Why?"

Rick smiled. "Just checking!"

"Everyone hold hands. Remember, step where I step."

Fumu held Bun who held Rick who held Kirby who held Chilidog...

Everyone: "CHILIDOG!!??"

"_Raaaaaaaarrrwg!!!"_ The fire breathing mutt spat fire.

"Run for it!"

They ran down the darkened hall screaming. Except Meta Knight. He's to cool for that.

_**Fumu P.O.V**_

I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't see where I was going!

"Sis! Stop! Your going to crash!" Bun shouted at me.

Indeed I crashed. "Bun! How did you know-WHOA!"

I think Bun grabbed my arm. "I think my eyes are used to seeing through the shadows of my hair, I can see in the dark!"

Lucky him. "Where is everyone??"

"Meta Knight and Rick are infront of us! Kirby is behind us!" He shouted over the loud fireballs.

"Fumu! Concentrate! Focas your eyes to the darkness!" That voice was Meta's.

I tried. I glared at the darkness. I still couldn't see anything! "I can't!"

"Yeah you can sis!"

"Fumu! Follow your insticts!"

I tried again. All of a sudden, I tripped! I dragged Bun down with me.

Chilidog was right infront of us. A glowing fireball was forming in his mouth. His muzzle had a widened grin.

"Sis look out!!!" Bun pushed me out of the way. I saw the fireball burn his chest. The force shot him far off. The fireball vanshed and my site was blinded by darkness again. I still see small embers glow on his chest.

"_Chilidog_." I growled. Suddenly, everything was clear. I could see the ruby beast infront of me.

I saw the blood colored wolf stalk over to my brother. His teeth parted over his throught.

I snapped.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!!!" I leapt at the great demon. I grabbed the top left spike that sprouted from his back. At that moment, I wished I owned a sword.

"GRAAAAARG!!!" Chilidog spat fire at all directions. He bucked and kicked, trying to get me off.

I grabbed his fluffy ears. I yanked them hard. The force pulled him onto his two feet, his head held back by me. My muzzle neared his ear. "You killed my brother." I started menacingly. "Now i'll kill YOU!!!." I could have sworn he gulped, but I didn't care. This dog was going down! I saw Kirby's warpstar, in small form, shoot through Chilidog's furry chest like a speeding bullet.

"_Arooooooooo_." The demon dog howled in pain.

Just when I was about to order the star to attack again, someone called my name. "FUMU!!!"

"Huh!?" I instantly snapped out of it and fell off Chilidog's back.

The canine ran away faster than Kirby at dinner time. Blood splattered on the cool stoned ground. Some of this blood stained my hands and clothes

Meta Knight gave me a look of concern. Truthfully I was still stirred with the emotions to kill to know if he cared or not. All I saw his body slaughtered infront of me. I jumped in shock of my thought. Do all star warriors have these thoughts? Or just the new ones?

"Fumu! You had a fighting black out. Are you alright now?" He placed a hand on my forehead.

I blushed. I turned my head and swatted my his hand away. "I'm fine." Hopefully, even if he can see in the dark, he didn't see my blush. _'Bun!'_ I rushed his side. "Bun!"

To my surprise, even though the fireball burned the strap, his chest was barely scorched. The fluff on his chest was just an ashy color. His fingers twitched. Bun started coughing. "H-hey sis. What happened?"

I hugged him tightly. "Oh Bun." I grabbed his throught. "DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!"

Everyone else took three steps back.

I stopped shaking him. My eyes, now adjusted to the darkness, scanned for a certain blue knight. As my pupils laid on its prey, I pounced at him.

He quickly jumped back. "Fumu! What is wrong with you?"

"No! What's wrong with you!? You would have let Bun **DIE**!!! He was one second close to getting eaten! Why didn't you protect him!?"

He inched away from me. "F-Fumu-"

My eyes widened in realization. "You still feel for Chilidog. Don't you? Well, who do you love more!? Your so called _'best friend'_ Chilidog? Or us?"

Meta Knight shuffled uncomfortably. It was clear he wasn't going to answer me any minute.

-

A dark ninja with gleaming red eyes rushed and bow towards his master.

"You rang sire?" The ninja asked.

Nightmare made a crooked-fanged smile. "Yes. How do you feel about playing assasin, Yamikage?"

Yamikage smiled cruely. "You want me to kill Kirby?"

Nightmare shook his head no.

This shocked the ninja. "Meta Knight?"

"Nope."

At this he knew he wasn't going to have a fun target. "Then who?"

"I plan on making dear star warrior Garlude happy. I want to reunite her with her beloved sister." The bad dream laughed.

Yamikage now knew his target, but was still confused as of "Why?"

"Lets just say, _she_ needs to learn to be on her own."

The ninja let a dangerous smirk reach his lips. He was going to make someone miserable... and that was good enough for him. He ran out of his masters lair and prepared for his assassination.

* * *

Yamikage is entering the fic people! Lock your doors cuz i'm about to attempt to write gore... god help me. I'm gonna need it!

Please review. If it's a flame. Then i'll sic Malabo out on ya! If you read my fic, French Maid, then you will know she's a skunk!


	12. Enter Yamikage Plus an admitance of love

**_Demon Potion_**

I swear. So many people are gonna hate me for this chapter. But, it goes with the plot, so I have no choice. TT_TT -sniffle-

ANYWAY, This chapter will explain how Nightmare transport his monsters.

Thanks for the reviews and critics! It's all I need to keep my fanfiction fuel going!

P.S- Because off school, I might not update as quick. This might be my last chapter for a while. But don't worry! I already started typing the begining of the next chapter. I'll do it bit by bit, then post slower than normal. Sorry, gotta pass ninth grade! Can't wait for summer vacation! Then i'll pick up the posting speed to make up for lost time. (And I can be quick with posting)

-

Gatita101: "Oh _Malabo_."

Malabo: "OH GOD NOOOOOO!!!"

Gatita101: -strangles her-

Malabo: "Fine!... She doesn't own Kaabii. If she did, she would be japanese instead of a certain spanish place." (Yes. I'm spanish.)

-

**Yamikage's P.O.V**

Darkness. It enveloped my body. Without the transporter, Nightmare sends his demons through portals.

I was consumed in darkness. A hole opened below me.

I had reached my destination.

I fell and landed on my feet. Nightmare left me far away from town.

"Perfect." I grinned.

I made my way towards the pathetic society called, 'Civalization'.

I hid in the tree that grew in the middle of town. I took two pictures out of my pocket.

One picture was a rich looking women and the other, a wealthy old man with purple moustache and a wig.

"He looks nothing like his son!"

I placed the pictures in my pocket and began my search.

-

_**Meta Knight P.O.V**_

I was caught between a rock and a hard place. I truly cared for the safety of the new warriors infront of me, but Chilidog was my old companion. I couldn't stand to see him die. I couldn't tell Fumu that. He just attempted to kill her brother.

"F-Fumu." I inched away from her. I could sense she wanted me dead at this moment.

She took a step towards me. " Who do you love more? Chilidog or us?"

I shuffled uncomfortably. Chilidog was my old companion. I can't say I don't love my friend.

My eyes wondered to Fumu. Even though she looked ready to tear me limb from limb, she looked pretty cute this way.

"Hello! We don't have all day! Should have known. You hate us."

My eyes turned to red daggers. "That isn't true! I love you more than I love Chilidog!" I froze and flushed. I think I just admitted I loved her.

Fumu looked at me with pure shock.

I attempted to correct my sentence. "_Errr. _You guys are more important to me than that wolf. Saying I care for that wolf would only prove I regret betraying Nightmare!"

Fumu's eyes softened. She sighed. "I'm sorry for doubting you. I was just scared for my brother."

I looked away. Part of what I said was true. They were important to me and I don't regret betraying Nightmare, but I still cared for that wolf.

"Yes. Well, you were only frightened for your brother, so I understand." I picked up the blood coated warpstar. "We should get going."

Everyone nodded. We walked. Trying to forget the bloody scenary behind us.

-

Yamikage found that his targets were housing themselves at the bar.

Apparently the bar was also an inn. Who knew?

He somehow snuck in. Now all he needed was the chance to strike.

"Samo. I can't thank you enough for letting us stay here."

"No need for thanks lady Memu. We are friends after all!"

They laughed.

Parm entered the room. "Indeed we all are friends! Samo. Do you mind showing me your wine? I would like to see what you have."

"Oh certaintly! There right back here." Samo lead Parm to the alcoholic storage.

Memu sighed. "I think i'll go visit Mable."

Memu left the bar/Inn.

Yamikage followed her.

Memu hummed a tune as she walked down the darkened path.

"Maybe if I go down this alley way. I could reach her house faster." Memu procceded into the dark way.

Yamikage grinned. "Bingo."

With incredable speed, he zipped past her.

The sudden movement of air chilled her. "It's getting cold tonight." Memu looked to see a pair of crimson eyes stare at her. Memories of her as a child on HalfMoon flashed before her eyes. "D-Dark Knight?"

Yamikage grinned at his prey. "No. I'm not _Meta_ Knight." He raised a kunie knife. "But i'm far worse." He hissed.

WARNING!!! WARNING!!! I ATTEMPTED GORE!!! IF YOUR ARE EASLY NASUATED PLEASE SKIP!!!

Memu stood shocked, for she knew this was the end of her.

In a blink of an eye, Yamikage was right infront of Memu. His black knife crushed through fur and skin. She attempted to scream, but he slid the ninja knife up her chest and dug it harder into her throught.

He let her fall backwards, suffocating. He eyed the jewelry on the side of her face. "Those are lovely ear rings. You wouldn't might if I took them would you?"

Memu tried to scream, but all sound were choked and muffled.

"Yes? Why thank you!" He ripped the green pearls off.

Memu screamed harder. Blood bubbled in her mouth like a pool.

Yamikage pulled out an operation kit. He opened it and took out a needle. "Time for the operation. And don't worry. I have no idea what i'm doing!"

Memu tried to beg, but couldn't.

"Ya know. I feel kinda bad. How about this, i'll stick this here numbing medication in you." He pulled out his katana. "THEN I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!" He laughed like a maniac.

Memu's eye site blurred. Blood was blocking all air ways. Her eyes widened as the devil ninja pinned her feet and hands with shurikins.

His hand touched his chin in thought. "I just can't seem to make my mind up today. I don't want to let you off _to_ easy. I know!" He readed his sword over her hand. "I'll chop you bit to bit. THEN YOUR HEAD!!!"

Memu let hysteric tears roll down her, widened in fear, eyes.

"_Awwww_. The HalfMooner is sad. I have _another_ idea. Your fur is extremly rare. Mind if I skin you alive? I could use a new pelt on my floor. OH! Or sell it for a large amount of cash!"

Memu begged and screamed again. But blood ran down her cheek more.

Yamikage gave her a disaproving glare. "You know. Your starting to get annoying. I think i'll skin you first, then cut you limb from limb and finally chop your head off. Heck i'll scoop your eyes out for extra fun!"

The ninja took some skinning tools out of his special box. He also took out a gag. "This is so you don't scream." He put it on her. He picked up a skinning knife. "Trust me. This won't hurt **me** as much as it will hurt **you**." He laughed maniacly as he began seperating flesh from muscles.

Memu cried heavy tears. It was useless to beg. The gag trapped all the blood in her mouth. She swallowed it. She began vomiting in her mouth. Memu pleaded death to just take her away that very moment.

When Yamikage was done, he placed the blood soaked fur in a bag.

All left of Memu was a bloody mess with torn clothes and body.

"Thank you. You just made me a walking millionair." He picked up his katana. "But we'er not done yet." He sliced off her fingers and limbs.

"_MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!"_ Memu cried even more. She felt a needle inject into her. It was the numbing medication, but it wasn't numbing fast enough.

The slick weapon was above her throught. "I know I said I would give you the medicine, but I didn't say I would wait for it to take effect."

With a swift _**SKICHEWP!!!**_ She was de-headed.

"I think i'll full fill my promise." He snuck into Kawasaki's resturant and came back with an ice cream scooper.

Lets just say he scooped something out, alright?

He placed her bloody head into a brown paper lunch bag. "Once I get the other one. I'll pay the star warriors in training a little visit." He then laughed maniacly.

CLEAR!!! THE GORE IS OVER!!!

-

Memu saw a gorgious light. In the light, a lavender figure walked in. Memu cried.

"G-Garlude?"

"Yes. It is me my dear sibling."

Both cried and hugged. Maybe this was a happy ending for Memu after all.

-

Silica and Joe sat uncomfortably in there prison cell.

"Silica. How long intill-"

The stone wall of the cage exploded.

"Right now!!!"

"The prisoners are escaping! Send back up! NOW!!!" The prison sargent screamed into his walkie-talkie.

* * *

Well. I tried my best to write gore. I hope it was worth it.

Please forgive me for killing off Memu. I love her to! I really do! But, I need her cut so I can continue a certain part of the story.

But atleast I gave her a happy ending. Right?

-Waves Fumeta flag- He admitted his love for her, in an odd way.

Hint: Fumu said love without realising it. Our little batsy got a bit caught up in the moment.

Please review. And don't go flaming me sayin' "Oh god! you killed off my favorite character! I'm gonna flame ya now!" It's how the story flows!


	13. Becoming Nocturnal Becoming insane

_**Demon Potion**_

**Woot!!! **I have returned with another chapter! I'm sorry if the gore was to much. Apparently karma got me; in school we watched a movie. The dude cut the pigs head off . -shudders- I'm happy I know how to write it, now I need to learn how to tone it down abit. SO YES THAT MEANS MORE EXPERIMENTS TO COME!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

-ahem- moving on. I hope to update in the next couple of days, but yeah. School. My goal is to try to post at least up to chapter 15 before stopping. Then i'll continue; whether I have nothing to do and post more or summer vacation finally comes.

Well that's my idea in a nut-shell. Also this chapter was slightly rushed.

-

Malabo: "Disclai-"

Gatita101: "I might start forgetting disclaimers sinse there pretty much pointless. Seriously.

-

Silica and Joe ran to their ship, the destrayer.

Once inside, they activated it and left.

"The hell was there problem!? We were just passing through!"

"Cool it Joe. I guess they had some kind of rules. Lets just ignore them. We'll find another way around that planet."

-

Meta and the group walked towards a bright light.

Bun was over joyed. "Woohoo! Day light!"

"Er. Bun-" Meta Knight stopped mids sentence.

"Gaaaaah!" Bun screamed. He covered his eyes. "W-why is it so bright!?"

"I tried to warn you. When one's eyes are used to the dark, light blinds them. But, the stronger the eyes in the dark, the more blind they are in the light. Lighting change is something you'll eventually get used to."

Bun nodded in understanding. "Okay."

Fumu shielded her eyes. "Wow. It really does blind the eyes."

"Poyo!" Kirby covered his eyes.

Rick and Meta Knight were the only two who adjusted to the light perectly.

"We will take the day to rest. All of you seem to need it."

Fumu smiled in relief. "Thanks." Her smile faded as she remembered something. "Hey. Didn't you say there were booby traps? Why didn't we start any of them?"

Meta laughed. "That's because there weren't. I lied."

Fumu almost attacked him. "WHAT!? You had us all worked up for nothing!?"

He nodded. "Yup." His eyes changed to amusing pink.

Now she was mad. Fumu grabbed his cape before he could walk away. "What the hell!? Why did you scare us like that!?"

He turned serious. "It was a test. Go through the tunnel, risking your life to head safety or go back and fight a demon beast with no real training. Now which one sounds like common sense?"

Fumu almost cracked. "They both sound like _STUPID_ choices!"

Meta's eyes turned pink again and laughed. "My point exactly." He slipped out of her grasp and walked into the forest.

Fumu just blinked in confusion.

Rick scouted the area and sniffed the area. "This is a new part of Whispy Woods. Atleast that's what it smells like. Except the dirts scent has a bit more spice."

Fumu scratched his scruff. "Thanks."

Bun yawned and dozed abit on a tree stump. The sun light made him even more tired.

"Bun. It's still day light. You can't sleep now!"

Meta came back holding some apples. "On the contrar dear Fumu. We will begin travel at night."

"What!? But won't it be more dangerous to travel at night?"

"For us, it will be safer. It will be harder to sneak up on a creature with night vision at night. In the day, the brightness makes it tougher to see in the shadows."

Bun yawned. "I don't get that."

"There is mirror like tissue in the back of the eye. It reflects light. Moon light has the perfect amount of brightness, as the sun is to much and can blind us completly if used against us."

Bun nodded. "I think I get it now."

"Well i'm bushed... sorta." Rick curled up with Bun.

Fumu sighed. "Alright. I call the shade of the tree over there."

"Hey sis, the shade is pretty cold. You sure you don't want to take the stump?"

Fumu felt a brush of cold air pass her fur coat. "Make room!"

Bun and Rick shufled to the side. "There. Room for one more!"

Fumu snuggled on the large stump. Kirby cuddled on her stomach.

Meta knight smiled. "Good _'night'_." He flew up in a tree to rest and watch over them.

-

Sword and Blade were watching over the cutie gumdrops.

"Sword. What do you think happened?" Blade picked up Lalala. _'She is so cute.'_

Sword picked up Lololo. "My guess is; they either have a disease or they were over powered by something."

Blade stroked her head softly. "I forgot. The're creations of Nightmare."

Sword nodded. "They can feel there old master's wrath. Being weaker than normal demon beasts, they can't handle such power and it burns them on the inside." He scratched the blue ones head.

Lalala stirred. "Mmpth. W-what-" She remembered the hell hound in the fire. She gasped and looked in every direction. Eventually her eyes laid on Lololo. "BROTHER!!!" She flew to him and Sword.

"I think the same thing happened to you. If your okay, then he should be two."

Lalala hugged the armered face. "Thank you for telling me that! I was so worried!"

"No problem."

Lalala landed on Blade's armered head. Her purple eyes glinted curious. "Um. Blade."

"Uh. yeah?"

"Are you a girl?"

Blade sweat dropped.

* * *

YES!!! I made the chapter! Now to quickly make 14 and 15 then concentrate on school... why me?

Anyone notice the locations of

Group-A: Meta, Fumu, Bun, Rick and Kirby

and

Group-B: Sword & Blade Lalala & Lololo

Take a guess of what happens next. I like guesses!

Please review. Also vote if you like Blade as a boy or girl. I need at least two votes, cuz my own vote counts to.

If I only get one, mine automaticly wins and Blade is a- DUN DUN DUN!!!


	14. Fumu's Enchanting Night

Demon Potion

Well here is chapter 14. I'm so proad of myself! I never thought I would make a fic so long! WOOHOO!!!

starflas111: Thanks for the vote.

Sinse I was already planning on making Blade a girl and I got a vote 'Girl' It has been decided!!!

The plot strings are really coming together. Now I need to tie some ends and continue further!

-

Malabo: -reading a magazine- "What? I'm in home shopping."

* * *

Blade stood quiet. "What do you think I am?"

"I don't know. That's why i'm asking." Lalala replied cutely.

Blade's head turned, rolling the gumdrop off. "I'm going for a walk." Blade walked into the forest.

Lalala gazed confused at the knight. "Has an attitude like a girl."

Sword stiffled a laugh. "Don't worry about her- him! He-she's always like that."

Lalala tilted in confusion. "He-she? Blade's gay?"

"_Errr_. No. Blade isn't gay. Blade, just like sir Meta knight, has her secrets..." _'Crap.'_

-

The sky turned a mixture of minight blue and charcoal black.

Fumu yawned as she awoke from her slumber. She looked up to the sky and saw the beautiful golden stars. "Wow." She was mesmerized by he shining beauties. She slid off the stump and wondered abit.

Fumu looked at the ground and sighed. _'Fate. Why did you choose me? I can't do anything a true warrior can do!'_

A golden flew across the mysterious sky with gold and light blue streaks of light trailed behind it.

Fumu took a praying possion and made a wish. Oddly, a special phrase she never heard before parted her lips. _"Guardians of the stars. Please hear my plea. Let fate and destiny intertwine with love and peace."_

The wind began to sway softly, playing with her hair.

_"Let the stars dance tonight."_

More shooting stars appeared, making her features and eyes glow.

_"Let them have fun."_

Nearby flowers bloomed. The pollon reflected the moon light like a mirror, they glowed. The wind swirled the pollon around her. It was a barriar of reflecting light.

_"Let the powers evil be __**done**__."_

The wind swirled the pollon upward. It spiraled around her like a soft tornado. The wind abrubtly stopped. The pollon gently floated down. It tenderly floated like a mist around her.

Fumu heard a twig crack. She gasped and turned. It was only Meta

"F-Fumu. What are you doing?" He was enticed by the beautiful display.

The breeze hovored her pony tail over her shoulder. It was still pink. A suitable color for her.

He cound't help but stare.

Her eyes glowed a soft green. "Staring at the stars. Wanna join?" She giggled. The atmoshere made her feel unlimitedly happy and free.

The flower powder parted in the wind and disapeared.

He slowly walked towards her, looked left and right. _'Is Fumu even aware of what she just did?'_ He stood next to the girl. "I never asked; what happened to your hair?"

She let out a short huff. "Long story."

To summerize it short. The beautiful scene was sign her wish will be granted and her powers will unleash.

-

Lets move to someone we haven't seen in a wile.

Yamikage!!!

The slealthy dark ninja creaped in and out of the shadows. His second target was close by. His katana was sheathed in dried splattered blood.

Everyone in Cappy town was in a panic. Mabel had found the ghastly remains of Memu's body and now all the cappies were scared and were all hiding in their homes.

Parm wasn't frightened though. He was to busy crying over the lose of his wife.

_'Time to fix that.'_ Yamikage smirked.

Our ninja had snuck inside the inn. He was just outside the room. He prepared his shurikins for a bonerush. This was the perfect time to strike.

He pushed the door so hard it broke off its hinges.

Parm was to much in shock to react.

Yamikage threw the black stars. They landed all on target.

Parm gasped at the sudden pain on his shoulders and sides.

Yamikage towered over him. "Look. I want to get this over with fast. I have a score to settle with Meta Knight and Kirby. Plus the fact I'm getting paid to kill your kids. So let me just kill you and i'll be on my way. How does that sound?"

Awkward silence.

"Okay! Glad we understand each other!" His katana crushed rib bones as the fine touch of metal exploded his heart. Then he skined him, took his head and scooped out his eyes.

He jumped out the window. The town square was quiet. Everyone was scared. Even the birds were scared to chirp.

-

Tokori was hugging his knees, rocking back and forth on his bed.

"He ain't gonna getcha. He ain't gonna getcha."

"BOO!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! That wasn't funny Coo!!!"

-

**Back with Yamikage.**

He was pleased with his work. He checked off his masters request, the skins he took would make him a millionair, he was planning on traumatize the kids with those heads and kill off Meta Knight and Kirby. This was gonna be _**sweet**_.

* * *

Yes! Fumu's powers are coming along nicely. And before you say "Is she going to defeat Nightmare in a single blast?" NO! That would be stupid and pointless to the entire story. Pfft! Just touching him and he dies. What kind of an authorett do you take me for!

Moving on. Our little dark prince (Meta) seems a bit more infatuated with the girl, now insn't he?

I just love how Yamikage is coming out. A crazy dude who loves to kill for fun and joy. Seems pretty right.

Please review.


	15. Some Bonding and a Camp Fire

**_Demon Potion_**

Why is it that everyone took all the good Sword and Blade designs If one characters hair color is red, the other is blue. I had to get abit creative on my part, which may suck!.

Yes, Joe and Silica are coming soon. **_Sooner _**than you think.

Another thing: If you watched the episode where Escargon gave a cookie to a waddle dee, one part will make sense.

Now read my author buddies! READ!!!

-

Silica and Joe were flying towards Popstar.

"Why are we headed there?" Joe asked.

"Because," She pulled some levers and what-not. "Something is just... pulling me there. I have a good feeling something is waiting for us." Silica finished her sentence with a hopeful sigh.

oOo

Blade was walking down the forest pathway slowly. She was in deep thought.

_'I always pretended to be a boy, but what is the use if someone is going to figure me out!?'_

The bush was rustling.

Blade didn't even turn. "Get out of there Lalala."

Lalala floated out. "How did you know it was me?"

Blade still didn't turn around. "I know your very curious."

Lalala looked down. "Sorry."

"It's okay." The red headed warrior walked over to the gumdrop and picked up from the air. "Do you want to really know what I am?"

Lalala nodded vigorously. "I sure would!"

A chuckle escaped her lips. "Alright. Come with me."

Lalala looked reluctant. "B-but I can't leave brother!"

Blade waved her off. "What's the worry? Your both in the same forest, right?"

Lalala's eyes glanced at her brother then at the knight, who was departing into the forest.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Lalala saw her silhouette and followed her.

Blade led the poor girl down a path full of tangled vines and a couple of rose bushes you had to go under. Plus poison ivy here and there.

"You must really want to see what I look like. Someone sane would have turned back around. You know; avoid getting choked by vines and stabbed with a million rose thorns." Blade chuckled at the creature laying on the ground, with scratches and red rash marks.

Lalala didn't respond to her. She just layed there on the cool compressed dirt. Her eyes slowly opened slightly, soaking in the harsh light. The harsh light in her eyes made Blade look like a blurred goddess from a dream.

Blade took out a small pouch. She undid the string and took out a chocolate chip cookie. She picked up the gumdrop and placed the cookie near her mouth. "Here."

Lalala absorbed the cookie. She munched on it then gulped. "Thank you Blade."

Blade held the fragil creature firm yet gentle. "Lets go wash your wounds."

She stopped at a nearby river. She took a wash cloth and began washing the bloody scratches and the hints of a rash.

Lalala sighed at the cool, moist cloth against her burning wounds. "Th-thank you Blade."

She stroked her head softly. "There's no need for praise."

There was only silent peice between the two. A bond forming.

-

Sword was taking care of Lololo. The blue gumdrop was stirring from his sleep.

"Hm? Mm-what? What happened?" Lololo woke. He felt soft scratching on his head. "Sword?"

He looked down. "Ah. Your awake. Lalala will be happy."

"Uh. Where is my sister?"

"Talking with Blade somewhere in the forest. They should be back soon."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

Lololo floated and stretched his sore muscles. "So what happened wile I was out?"

Sword absent mindly waved his wrist. "Nothing much. Just watching over you."

"Oh." Lololo floated and landed on his armored head. "It's getting boring! Lets talk about something!"

"Um. Okay. Talk about what?"

"I don't know. Uhhhh. How did you come to dream land?"

Sword smiled. "Little buddy, that is a very long story."

"Can I hear it?" Lololo felt excited.

"Maybe on a rainy day." Sword yawned.

Lololo got down hearted. "Oh. Okay."

-

Everyone had started night travel.

Fumu, Bun and Kirby never saw the world so clear. Their eyes glowed slightly as moon light reflected from their eyes.

Rick walked behind them, ears alert in every direction.

Meta Knight led up front.

"Rick. What troubles you?"

Rick's ears perked. "Oh nothing Masuku-kun. Just thinking."

"About what?" Meta pushed further.

"_Nothing._ Nothing important." Rick smiled cutely.

He didn't believe him, he would question him later. "Fumu. Bun."

Fumu: "Yeah?"

Bun: "Huh? What?"

"Do you see that over there?" He pointed.

They were shocked.

Fumu: "Is that a... camp fire?"

* * *

Oh gee. I wonder who that camp fire belongs to.

Oh and you won't see my version of the knights untill I actually start and finish my next chapter.

Please tell me how I did! =^-^=

But I wont be able to update 'cuz of school... -_-; I hate school. WHO INVENTED IT!? -sigh-


	16. Twin Woods Appears and So Does a Friend

**_Demon Potion_**

Woohoo! I have returned from the times of darkness!(school) and will resume this fanfic, for now that is.

I added some characters from the games to add some spice to the story. I hope you like my fanfiction soup!

* * *

"No. That isn't a camp fire."

"Then what is is Meta Knight?" Fumu asked.

-

Who knows what happened! One minute the group were watching a fire in the distant, and the next they were all confronted by a lavender ghost with a purple hat.

Fumu's eyes widened. "A-a Tedhaun." She read about this species. They love to torture passer byers they spot.

Rick's fur spouted. "These guys only live in one type of forest." He gasped. "We're in Twin Woods!"

"Twin Woods?" Bun repeated.

"Yeah! Two trees, that are twins, lead this forest. Tedhaun is there soldier."

Bun stiffed. "Crap."

Meta Knight stepped forward. "Please let us through. We only wish to pass. We won't cause any trouble."

The ghost gave him a doubtful look. "I am not the one to decide your fate here."

Meta glared slightly. "What do you mean?"

Tedhaun faded to mist.

_**"He means,"**_

_**"By us!"**_

Faces appeared on two trees.

Bun gawked. "Whoa! They look just like Whispy!"

_**"Whispy?"**_

_**"You know of our cousin?"**_

"Yes. We are his friends. He is a short time away from Cappy Town." Fumu told the trees.

The trees stared at the girl. A vine wipped from the ground and snaked around her waist.

"W-what are you doing!?" She cried.

_**"Brother. Is she the one?"**_

_**"She might be."**_

_**"How can we test her?"**_

_**"We send her to defeat the great Gabel."**_

Fumu blinked in confusion. "I'm supposed to defeat the great what-now?"

Meta Knight slashed the vine with his gold sword; Galaxia. "You trees are mad! How could you send this innocent girl off to fight such a savage creature!?"

_**"Simple,"**_

A vine sprouted from the ground and launched Fumu across the great forest. Straight into Gabel territory.

_**"Like that."**_

_**"If she passes the test, one of our resident animals will help you."**_

Bun glared at the trees with pure rage. "You dumb ass pencil pushers! Your trying to kill my sister!!!"

_**"And what will a mere child do? Stop the world on its knees?"**_

Both laughed.

Bun was irritated. He did something he never expected himself to do. A barrier of wind surounded him. He leapt straight at the tree and went right through it.

_**"B-brother... this child... he p-p-posses great power within himself... send him... to the Gabels." **_The twin tree's face faded.

Another vine sprouted from the ground and whip lashed him into the burgendy of dawn. He landed on an extremely soft pile of feathers.

Bun lifted his head and spat out the flat, fluffy cotton. "Nasty." He scanned around him. His sister was unconcious. "Fumu!"

That was the wrong thing to do. He didn't notice the sleeping giant sabor tooth tigers, also known as Gabels. His shout woke them up.

Dark, dangerous eyes shot open. "RAWRG!"

The pride circled around the unconcious eterna and Bun.

Bun stood still in fear. He wanted to do what he did to the tree, but he didn't know how he did it and thought he couldn't do it again.

"HEY! Come pick on someone your own size!"

Bun turned his head to a pack of wolves...

lead by a sheep.

* * *

Hehehe. Did I forget to mention, i'm adding some forgotten anime charactere as well? I swear! No one uses these characters! It's always castle or village residence.

Please review and guess who this character is. I'll give you a free donut if you guess right!


	17. Flee from the jungle!

_**Demon Potion**_

This was a bit rushed, so please forgive any mistakes. (Damn school!)

I can't wait for school to be over. Then i'll finish this fic and start another one that's been stuck in my head for bloody months! (Check my profile for more info)

RECAP: Go read the last chapter.

NOW: The sheep/wolves and gabels are at war. Also, Fumu gets a neat new feature.

P.S- Free donuts to all who guessed correctly! -throws glazed donuts-

* * *

The gray , wooled sheep howled.

The pack of wolves charged at the gabels with great speed.

"ROOOAAAWRRR!!!" The gabels roared like lions.

Bun's eyes widened. The wolves tore at the gabels throughts and skin. Blood splattered the once green grass. The gabels clawed the wolves, leaving bloody scars on their backs, stomachs and anywhere else they could reach.

"Mm." Fumu twitched abit. She could feel the rush of battle around her. She lifted her head to see a war of tigers, wolves and a sheep? "A-Amon?"

"Sis! Are you okay?" Bun helped her up.

Fumu smiled at her brother. "What is going on?"

Bun waved his arms up and down like an anime chibi. "First we were attacked by the tiger thingies! Then Amon showed up with a pack of wolves and now there all fighting!"

Fumu grabbed his arms and pressed them to his sides. "Who's on our side?"

Bun blinked. "Um. Amon and the wolves, I think."

Amon: "You shall never get these two keys of the stars! We canines will rule the forest, AND THE WORLD!!!"

Bun and Fumu sweatdropped.

Bun raised a finger logicly. "On second thought, we have no sides."

Fumu took his wrist. "Come on. We have to get out of here. Who knows what they'll do to us."

Fumu and Bun snuck away from the scene and deeper into the forest.

A wolf pup tapped Amon's shoulder.

Amon looked down on the pup. "What is it kid?"

"Da pwisners gawn gawn."

Amon raied an eye brow. "'Gawn gawn'?" He looked at where Bun and Fumu used to be. "_Ooooooh_! Gone gone.... HOLY KRICKETOTS!!! The keys are gone! Forget the fight! Everyone, find them!"

The wolves and the gabels seperated and began the search.

-

Fumu and Bun panted as their heart rate sped up. The adrenaline made them whisked above the undergrowth.

"F-Fumu. I think i can hear them!"

In the distance was barking and roaring.

"We wont be able to out run them. We have to hide."

"But where?" Bun questioned.

Fumu looked left and right, her breathing thickening in her lungs. Then it hit her. "The trees!"

-

"Where are they!?" Amon shouted to the first party.

The worried wolves tried to straighten up. "W-we lost them sir."

Amon snarled lowly.

"B-but they're very close. We can smell them. We'll get our best trackers on the job, pronto!"

Amon turned to his other group. "You better." He growled. "We'll split up. This group, go west. You guys go south. Trackers, head north. I'm taking east. Report back to the den by sunrise. Lets go!"

They all scattered in there directions.

Bun scowled. "Great. They'll be pulling off an all nighter."

Fumu leaned on the tree branch. She looked up at the midnight sky. "Bun. Why does he want us?"

Bun tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean, sis?"

"I mean; why does Nightmare want us? Amon said we were a key for something, but for what?"

Bun looked up. "The stars?"

"The stars." She repeated in a whisper. "That's it!!"

The shout almost made Bun fall off the branch. "W-whats it?"

Fumu stood on her branch. "Bun. We have to go to our home planet. We have to go to HalfMoon."

Bun stood up. "But how do we do that? The Halberd was back at the castle and the place was banged up. Remember?"

Fumu placed a hand on her chin. "Yeah. This could prove tricky." She climbed down the tree.

"Sis, are you crazy!?" Bun shouted.

"Bun. If we don't move, they'll eventually find us. Plus we need to find Meta Knight, Rick and Kirby."

Bun sighed. "I guess." As Bun leaned slightly over, the branch broke! "WHOA!!!"

"BUN!!!" Fumu grabbed his wrist. Fumu fell with him.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" Both screached.

_'Have to protect my brother!!!'_ Fumu dug her finger tips into the tree bark. _'Star warriars! Hear my plea! Don't let my brother get hurt!"_

Soon, they slowed to a halt. Bun was hovering in above the ground. "You did it sis!"

She released his wrist. "Y-yeah. I did." Fumu tried to release her grip from the tree. "What the-! Bun i'm stuck!"

"HOW!?"

"I don't know! Now help me pull!"

Bun grabbed her arm and pulled. "ERG! This doesn't make sense!"

Fumu was freed from the tree and was sent flying. "OOF!" She landed on a rock. The stone had gutted her and knocked the wind out of her. She rubbed her head. "Thank goodness i'm free." Fumu checked her hand for damage, but what she saw shocked her. "B-Bun."

"Yeah sis?"

"When did I get claws?"

Indeed, resting on her finger tips, were thorny, black claws.

* * *

Yep. Fumu has black claws. Bun will get them soon aswell.

Meta Knight and Kirby ate on there way, don't worry.

Plus we'll be getting back to group B's story soon.

Please review!


	18. Death, Claws and so Much More

**_Demon Potion_**

YES! School is over! Now I can post more~!

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Blood bubbled from her finger tips. Pain tickled the base of her claws.

"H-how I-I mean. What am I!?" Fumu shouted.

Bun gawked. "Whoa."

Fumu played with the strange feeling of new muscles in her finger tips. To her surprise, her claws retracted. "My god. What am I?"

Bun continued staring.

Fumu lifted herself and approached her brother. "Give me your hand."

He did so.

She suddenly squeezed his hand tightly.

"AAAAH!!! Fumu! Your hurting me!" Bun gasped. It felt like a hot knife was cutting his finger tips.

Fumu closed her eyes solemnly, but continued squeezing.

At last, tearing skin, Bun saw dark claws. They were dark green, almost black. "Sis."

Fumu reached for his other hand. "Yes, Bun?"

He stared at his claws in wonder. "Do you think this is one of the reasons, Nightmare wants us? If I didn't know any better, I would say we're demon beasts."

Fumu looked up at the stars. "Same here. We're supposed to have or be something he needs. It only makes sense." She sighed.

Bun chuckled, almost darkly. "Who would have thought, we would be something more than we thought we were. First we figure out our species lives a gazilion miles away and now we figure out we are monsters. Another checker peice of the dark emporer."

Fumu agreed silently. She was abit surprissed of his logic. He never really sounded like this. This journey was taking a toll on everybody. Physically and mind-wise.

"Hehe. Who knew."

Fumu froze. She was sure someone knew and she knew that someone. "Meta Kight." She growled his name like he was Nightmare himself, he slightly was. _'Back at the passageway. I wanted him dead, not because i'm a star warrior, but because of demonic blood lust.'_

Bun looked at her questioningly. "Meta Knight?"

Fumu nodded. "He has alot of explaining to do."

Bun grunted. "Yeah."

Fumu grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry if this hurts, but this might be the only way to protect ourselves if we get caught."

Bun nodded in understanding. He hesitated slightly. "... Do it."

Fumu, on cue, squeezed his hand. Blood squirted from around his newly placed claws.

Bun grunted and gasped in pain. It literaly felt like he was getting stabbed.

The eterna placed her clawless hand in his. She looked away. "I don't have the guts. Do it for me."

Bun nodded in understanding. "Alright. But be warned; It hurts like hell."

Fumu smirked. "When were you one for profanity?"

"Since forever ago." He turned serious. "One, two, three!!!"

He squeezed her hand extremly hard. Fumu screeched as if she was delivering a baby.

Bloody claws, along with chunks of skin, found its way out of its secret compartment.

Fumu took many gasps. She looked at her claws in the moolight. Before they looked black, they were so dark red they looked black. Fumu sighed loudly. "Our screams may have attracted our enemies. We should go find the group."

Bun nodded. "Yeah. Or find a good place to hide."

Both siblings ran across the forest floor, leaping great lengths between steps.

oOo

Meta Knight was jumping from tree to tree.

"Fumu!"

He was extremly worried. Rick could tell.

The guardian hamster slowly tailed him.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed red. "Could you go any slower!"

Rick didn't look at him, but could tell he was pissed. "Actually I could."

The demonic knight shivered with pure rage. If anything happened to his Fumu, more than demonic hell was going to break loose. "If Fumu is dead by the time we-"

"She's fucking fine! I can sense it! You don't have to freacken' take out your prissy pent up anger on me, just cuz you have an infatuation with her!"

This stopped the knight in his tracks. He turned, feeling his eyes tingle dark pink and his face heating up. "I-I don't have an infactuation with her!" He slowly realized how out of character he was acting over her.

Rick pouted and placed his paws on his, er, hips. "Then why are you blushing? I can tell, no need to hide it. I sense emotion from people, but MAN, your a mess! It's like, fear over here! Love over there! Anger on the top shelf! Sadness and grief all over the place! OH! And don't get me started on how easily aroused-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!" He shouted, his eyes a glowing pink.

Rick snickered. He was breaking down the knights emotional barriar.

A moment of silence passed.

Rick smirked. "You know. I can smell your nervousness when she touches you."

Meta Knight slapped his forhead and groaned. "Oi..."

-

Blade removed her helmat. Her hair slipped out of the armered pony tail and landed past her shoulders. On her head were two red, giant cat ears that had black spots on them, her eyes were ruby colored aswell. Her eye lids were blue and she had a fangy smile.

"Well now you know what I am." Blade chuckled.

Lalala, healing quickly since she was demon, gawked. "Your really pretty."

Blade smiled. "I'm flattered. I also have a tail."

Lalala tilted her head in confusion. "But, you don't have a bump on your back to even indicate you have one."

Blade patted her head. "That's because, me and Sword are good at hiding our appendages." She tore a small hole behind her, letting a blood red cheetah tail with spots swish out.

"Wow. Wait. If your a cheetah, than what's Sword?"

Blade chuckled darkly. "I think it's time you found out." She stalked her way towards the campsite.

-

Yamikage treked through foilige and slide beneath undergrowth, all in order to reach his destination before his enemy does.

_'If my hypothesis is correct, they shall be heading towards, Poppy Town.' The ninja thought._

He exited the jungle swiftly and entered a dry desert like area. The night made it very cold. A single breeze made the ninja shudder with discomfort.

Yamikage gripped a fist. "When I get my hands on that traitorous bat demon," he muttered inadible curse words. He looked up to see the dark sky letting up to the rising sun light.

-

Fumu and Bun swiftly ,and quietly, speeded across the forests. They avoided all twigs and crunchy leafs.

Fumu dragged her brother into a nearby cave.

"What was that for?" He said harshly in a whisper.

"We need rest. Besides, it's brood day light. They would spot us easy. Plus it doesn't help our fur is the color of the sun and _glows_ in the light." She pointed out. Fumu walked deeper in the cave. "Hopefully, they won't see us in the dark."

Bun silently agreed and followed. He looked back at the entrance, taking in the scenary.

A blue silhought leapt across from tree to tree and a white/orange blur sped across the clearing.

"Huh?" Bun stepped forward and-

"Bun! Come on!"

Bun jumped in shock. "Uh. Sorry sis!" He took one last wary glance outside and walked deeper into the cave.

-

Nightmare grimaced. He was growing very impatient and very weak. He _needed_ to get his on the kids. He needed to make them his property.

"Yamikage better not fail his third murder, or else." He eyes squeezed shut, massaging his temples. "Chilidog." He muttered. "Why hasn't that mutt returned yet? His mission was finished days ago."

-

A demonic hellish howl broke the quiet of morning.

Amon and his pack of wolfs dashed towards the sound.

When they reached the clearing, they were shocked

and scared.

A large, ruby wolf was killing off the gabels. His claws slashed heads off and his fangs crushed bones and skulls, making blood flow out of every side of his muzzle, like a crimson waterfall. The red liquid stained his fur, not that they could tell. Specks of feline crimson littered the large jewel on his forehead.

Amon winced and shuddered. All of a sudden, helplessness filled his senses. He wasn't a wolf, he was a sheep. A defenseless sheep.

The wolf pack cheered the great beast on.

Amon new what was going to happen.

The pack was going to kick him out and elect this new wolf.

The ruby beast turned his head menisingly.

The pack instantly stopped cheering and gulped.

The ruby beast growled lowly and leapt into the center of the pack.

"AAAAAH!!!"

"HELP ME!"

"MY BABY!"

Amon shivered. His sense of smell was clogged by his own fear scent. It was strong and he was sure that blood coated wolf could smell it.

Chilidog sniffed the air, smelling the heavy scent of fear. He turned to the frightened sheep and grinned evilly.

He leapt over the sheep and stomped on wolf heads, causing their heads to explode and brain juice to stain the grass. He chomped down viciously on a pregnant wolf and spat out the dead pups. The mother stood, her organs hanging out, her spine caved in on itself and she died slowly and painfully.

Amon, eyes wide, took in every torturing detail, but the worse was yet to come.

"Among! Among!" It was that wolf pup that looked up to him.

Amon gasped. His lower half was gone!

"Hewp me!" The cried painfuly "It Huwts bad-we!"

Amon was about to run to the pup, but chilidog beat him to it.

"RARG!!!" He roared. He breathed out a long breath of fire.

"AAAAAHHH!!!" The pup screamed in pain.

Chilidog stopped. The pup was now in flames.

"NO!" Amon sobbed.

The flame passed. The only remains of the young pup were his burned bones and piles of ashes.

Chilidog laughed evilly. "This is called _survival of the fittest_. Learn your place, **sheep**." He lunged forward and swiped his massive claws against the Amon's side.

"GAAAH!!!" Amon screamed.

Chilidog smiled grimly and licked the blood off his claws. "I do hope we meet again. I just love the taste of sheep. A rare delicacy among us demon beasts." A with a swish off his red tail, he was gone.

Amon layed on his side. He looked at his wound. _'That basterd. He actually cut through my fur.'_ Tears fell. He was crying more than just tears of pain. He was crying out his broken pride. "Or should I say," He hesitated. "wool."

He slumped his head on the forest floor, his cheek pressing against rocks and mushrooms. "Maybe I should learn my place. Maybe I should have let, Cappy Town eat me for dinner, that was my supposed purpose after all. To be eaten."

His eyes traced the tree canopy and specks of light. The wind kissed his bloody gaush, making it feel only a tinge better. A dancing leaf landed on his wound.

"AUG!!!" He grunted loudly. "This pain is unbearable!" He opened his eyes and saw he lost alot of blood. _'I will be dieing soon. My only regret is, that I will never pass away happily, knowing I did nothing to save my pack nor die protecting them.'_

Amon entered a dark, cold slumber.

* * *

I know i'm cruel.

Can anyone guess who the blurs were? I'll give you a cupcake!

R&R PLEASE!


	19. What is Surrounding That Girlish Scream?

**_Demon Potion_**

I have returned! For those who guessed, well sadly no one was correct. It was my test to see if anyone out there was paying attention to a certain group.

Oh! And please don't be a total ass about my prank. I know you flamers out there are just ackin' to flame me. -unleashes the hounds-

-

Knuckle Joe and Silica were treding the forest with post haste. Joe was a blue and yellow blur in the trees as Silica was a white and orange blur across the forest floor.

The silence became to irritable to Joe, as he showed it in his voice.

"Why are we even here? There isn't anything here." Joe retorted, to the girl's feelings of there being something of worth on Popstar.

Silica somewhat growled. "For your information, there _is_ something here! My instincts tell me so!"

Joe scoffed. "Whatever. Your just going loony." He muttered.

"I am not loony!" Silica shouted loudly, the nearby birds scrammed from their respected nests.

Joe, still in the tree, looked down at her in complete shock. "How did you hear me?"

Silica focused her brilliant colored eyes forward. "Joe. I could always hear what you say about me." She closed her eyes to focus.

Joe stared at her with a blank expression. He turned serious a moment later. "Silica, is there something your not telling me?"

She opened her eyes, her purple pupils in dangerous slits. "Yes... and no."

Silica dashed, leaving a bewildered elf boy behind. "Silica, wait! Damn. For a chick with no legs, she can run." He jumped out of the trees and followed her as quickly as he could.

-

Kirby walked slowly in the forest. Meta Knight and Rick didn't notice his absense and was aware he would be in big trouble if he told them the lame excuse, 'Oh. I went to get some air.' so he decided to keep his trap shut and 'poyo' his way out of it.

He abrubtly stopped as he was enticed by an oddly yummy aroma.

_'My goodness. What is this smell? It is the most yummiest smell that my nose ever smelt.'_ He took another whiff, feeling slightly drunk.

After a few intoxicating gasps of this contaminated air, he figured out what it was. _'Th-this smell. I-it's blood!'_

Kirby shook himself out of his drunken stance and rushed towards the source of the scent.

He stood shocked at the scene before him.

The grass was littered with wolf carcasses. The spilt blood was drying over grass and trees. Blood, in the shape of paw prints, were leading away from the endless scene of death.

In the middle of all this layed still, was the body of a wounded sheep.

Kirby gasped. For some strange reason, he felt as if he should know this sheep.

Kirby poked it's cheek. "Poyo! Poy? /Hey! Are you alive?"

The wind ruffled it's wool. Blood slowly seeped out of the wound like a waterfall.

His demonic insticts took over as Kirby's eyes glowed a ghostly blue.

He lowered his jaw and slowly reached his tongue and touched the flesh wound.

Then someone screamed.

Amon: "OHMYFUCKINGGODTHATHURTSLIKEBLOODYHELL!!!"

Kirby shreaked like a little girl.

Amon saw his fang and screamed. Kirby screamed, because Amon screamed.

Both: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

-

Sword and Lololo stood/floated up.

"Did you hear that?" Sword's hand went to his hilt.

Lololo nodded. "Yeah."

Blade, forgeting about ambushing Sword, hopped out of the tall grass with Lalala.

"Is someone in trouble?" She shouted to her comrade.

Sword nodded. "Maybe." He looked at her, looked away, then stared at her again. "What happened to yout armor!"

Blade sighed. "I truly don't see a point in wearing it any more. People are already figuring out my gender. Plus my armor always weighed me down." Her tail swished. "Now I can be more flexable!" She stretched.

Sword didn't agree much with her, but decided not to argue.

Lalala and Lololo put out the fire, stomping out any stubborn embers.

The group whipped dust as they attemped to locate the girlish scream.

-

Deep within a haunting cave, Fumu and Bun sat tiredly on warm, smooth rocks.

In this cave they found an exit across. Beyond this cave was a lushious garden. The sun struck everything with its heat. The shine made the waterfall sparkle beautifully.

Fumu giggled merrily. This spot was untouched by man and was so peacefull. She noticed a few animals, a few being a pink and white hamster with a bow and a pink fish with gold fins.

Fumu walked up to the fish in the lake. "Hello."

The pink fish, with gold fins and cherry red lips, turned to the eterna.

"Oh, hello there! How are you? And if I may ask; How did you find this place?"

Fumu tapped her clawed finger on her chin, remembering everything that happened.

"Well. A wolf pack was after us, so we decided to hide in this cave." She smiled down at the fish.

The female fish gave a look of worry. "You poor thing." She eyed her claws. "I can't help wonder, why. You seem at a higher rank in the food chain."

Fumu wondered what she meant, then remembered her dagger like nails. "These? Heh. I just figured I had these. Me and my brother over there," she pointed to the boy trying to claw a butterfly, "are trying to figure out some stuff."

The pink fish smiled warmly. "I'm sure you'll get it. I'm still surprissed wolves were after you. I mean, any animal can sense your species are at the top of the food chain. Am I right HalfMooner?"

Fumu's breath hitched in her throught. "W-who are you!" She demanded, backing away from the fish in a fighting stance.

The fish laughed merrily. "Not to worry. I am not your enemy. You see, I am supposed to give you a message."

Fumu was skeptical. "A message?"

She nodded. "Yes. From your aunt, Garlude. Her mesage was; _Be aware of the shadows is no boundary at how low he will go to acheive his goal, for he is desperate. He will use the ones you love against you. Be prepared for the worst."_

Fumu was shocked.

Bun heard it to, from the distance. He was speachless.

"There is more; _Make allies with your last family member and her friend. Those two will strengthen your party and help train your selves for the final showdown."_

"F-f-f-final showdown!" Fumu gasped. Her heart beat raced. She was actually going to confront Nightmare in the end! She shook with fear.

Bun lowered his gaze. "Wow. Alot of responsability." He mumbled. He was just as scared as his sister, if not more.

Fumu looked at the fish. "You never told me your name."

"Silly me. My name is, Mine. I'm a sunfish."

_'Mine? Sounds like Kine! BLECH!!! Hm. I wonder.' _"Um, Mine. Have you ever been to Cappt Town?"

Mine shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Well, I thought maybe you woud like to visit a different body of water. Cappy Town is actually where I used to live. It's so friendly, even the sharks are friendly."

Mine shivered. "Sh-sharks!"

Fumu nodded quickly, putting her plan to action. "Yep. They are friends with this blue sunfish named, Kine." She slyly added his name.

Mine murmured his name. "Kine. What does he look like?"

_'Jackkpot!'_ "Well. He's about your age. A handsome fish he is for a female. Blue scales, dark orange fins and lips." She emphasized 'lips' making Mine shiver a little.

She averted her eyes. "Maybe I will go visit this place. An interesting place with interesting characters."

Fumu nodded. "Yes _very_ interesting. You can visit me there."

"Alright. I'll visit sometime this week."

Fumu was happy dancing in her head. Fire works were booming and the world was dancing.

A pink and white hamster with a red bow on her head walked up to Fumu.

"Well aren't you just the little match maker."

Fumu turned to her. "Hi." She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah. You see, Kine has a huge crush on me, but I don't like him like that. we're completly different species. It would never work. This is probably my only chance to make us both happy."

"I see, by the way, my name is Pick."

"I'm Fumu and that's my brother, Bun."

They shook hands/paws.

"I know this is personal, but were you matchmaking, because you have someone else in mind?" Pick gave a naughty smirk.

Fumu flinched and blushed, she was hoping it wasn't strong enough to see throgh her furry cheeks. "Nope. No one comes to mind."

Pick didn't believe her. "Your lying."

"_Uuuuh_. I think I have something to do!"

Pick did a dow-see-dow with Fumu, revolving her to the same spot she tried to leave.

"Are you going to let me leave or not?" Fumu growled, trying not to sound emotionaly rushed. Just thinking of _him_ was driving all her emotions to bang on her chest like a drum.

Pick smiled sweetly. "Not intill you tell me who you like."

Fumu was now sure her blush could be seen. For once she wished her hair was loose so she could hide her face.

"She likes Meta-" Fumu pounced her brother and clasped his mouth shut.

Pick walked over giggling. "Meta? Odd name. You should try asking him out if you like him."

Fumu glared at her brother. "I hate you."

"Hate is another form of love, m'dearest." Pick said. "Fumu. You should consider yourself a very lucky young lady. Love is a very special thing. I, however, have never loved before. Hamsters don't live in the wild."

Fumu smirked. "I know of another hamster. He's my friend. His name is, Rick. Maybe you'll like him."

Pick chuckled. "Your a very good matchmaker, so i'll take your word that he's cute."

Fumu shook her paw. "Deal."

-

Rick and Meta were resting near a river.

Rick yawned. He was extremly tired and bored.

Our dashing knight on the other hand, was restless. He wanted nothing more than to see Fumu safe and cheery again.

_'Why. Of all girls I could have fallen in love with. Why her?'_

_**'Maybe it was fate. Admit it! She's important to you. In only morning, your frantic and desperate to find her. You need her to keep yourself calm.'**_

He didn't want to admit it, but Dark Knight was right.

_'I... suppose. She is... different from others. She'll defend what's right."_

_**'Screw those qualities! She's hot! And with her new insticts kicking in, she'll be quite the fighter. No demon beast will be getting her. She'll be ours for the taking."**_

_'If she doesn't kill me first. I may be infatuated with her, but don't forget she might still hate me.'_

_**'True. Though her anger does make her beautiful. Now imagene her completly soaked in blood. How tasty her lucious lips would be.'**_

_'Dark Knight. Shut up.'_

_**'Draping one wing over her, keeping her nice and close.'**_

_'Dark knight. I said Shut. Up.'_

_**'Fine, fine. But I know you want to find her. I'm you.'**_

Meta sighed. He inwardly hated Fumu. Hated that she was making him act like this. Even around his friends, he had never acted so... desperate.

But even so, he declared inwardly, he would find her.

* * *

He wuvs her, but doesn't like the idea.

In short: MK loves her to death, but is afraid his instincts will harm her. And by that I mean, MORE than just blood lust.

I had to add some ingame characters. Alot of ingame chara's will be popping up, either as a prop or a plot.

I never asked. Is everyone okay with Blade's design? I know making her a cheetah was a bit much, but do ya blame me!? Every one took all the good looks, and I wanted to be original.

Sword isn't a feline. I'll reveal him a couple chapters in the future.

About Mine and Kine. Why did they cut her off and made Kine fall in love with Fumu? Makes no utter sense to me. Oh well, that's why I added Mine. To those ready to flame me, remember my number one, golden rule; 'My Fanfic, My Rules.'

Yes well, hope you enjoyed this segment of 'Demon Potion'. Guess i'm edgy, but who gives a shoe-lace! Please review!


	20. Group A2 Meet Up With Group B

**_Demon Potion_**

A new day, another chapter. To my reviewer; Medalis, I didn't know her name was Bine. On kirbyWiki and Kirbypedia, they say Mine. Plus most people call them that. To solve this dilema, I stand for a vote!

Tell me in a review if you want the pink lungfish's name to be Mine or Bine. For now I stick with, Mine.

Also, I typed this chapter when I was bored. I wasn't serious, so yeah.

**-**

**Lets have a run down! This list is the location each character currently are.**

It's midday, and all the groups are in all types of hassles;

Sword, Blade, Lololo and Lalala are tracking down that _mysterious_ girly scream.

Fumu, Bun and there new friends are just relaxing.

Meta Knight and Rick are chillin' at the river.

More characters/villians and other things will come in due time.

Lets bring on da drama!

* * *

The scent of blood wove itself into the wind.

Fumu and Bun's lungs took in deep breaths of this intoxicating smell.

Fumu: "What is that yummy aroma?"

Bun: "_Yeeeeeah_."

Pick the hamster **(ROFL)** covered her nose. "_Eew!!! _You actually like that smell? It's blood!"

Fumu and Bun stiffed.

"B-blood..." Fumu said feebly.

Bun gazed uneasily towards his sister, hoping for some sign of assured-ness.

He saw none.

Fumu stood up abrubtly. "Come on, Bun! We have to check this out." In a flick of a wrist, she ran faster than a speeding bullet.

"W-wait up sis!" Bun ran to catch up to his sister.

Pick looked at Mine.

"Go with them. It's not like I can anyway. I'll try to meet up with you by any body of water." The pink sunfish said.

Pick nodded. "Alright. Thank you, friend." THe pink/white hamster ran on all fours, hoping to catch up with the halfmooners.

-

**(Autherette is bored... lets go check out Meta Knight and Rick!)**

Rick was curled up cutely on a boulder, sunlight hitting him directly.

"Mm-gm-gum=pie..." Rick mumbled.

Meta Knight looked at him stupefied. "What did he say?"

**'He said something about pie.'**

_'I wasn't talking to you.'_

Dark Knight stuck his tongue out and blew a razzberry.

_'Mature.'_

Dark Knight bowed.

-

**(Eh... lets go somewhere more dramatic.)**

Kirby stood dumb-struck at the screaming sheep.

"P-poyo?/A-Amon?"

"YOULITTLESHITIAUGHTTOBUCKTHELIVINGHELLOUTOFYOU!!!TOUCHMYWOUNDAGAINANDIWILLKILLYOU!!!11!one"

Kirby backed away slowly.

Amon wasn't just wounded. He was pissed off.

"P-poyo poyo. Poyo?/I-i'm sorry. What happened?" The puffball inched closer.

Amon glared. "You happened."

Kirby rolled his cerulean eyes. "Poy, poyo poyo./Now, you know that's not what I meant."

Amon stared at an interesting shrub. "I... I know."

Kirby plopped down next to him. "Po poyo poyo?/Could you tell me what happened?"

Amon sighed heavely. He winced. Even sighing was painful. _'What exactly did he slice besides skin!?' _"Perhaps. But before that, please... hurry and stop this pain. It's unbearable. I can't stand it."

The blood was drying over his wool, making the gray clumps of fur stick to the gaush. He surely felt he would die. But something inside him refused to let his spirit leave. That something was revenge. Screw the keys of the galaxy, screw becoming the ultimate wolf/sheep thingy! Right now, he wanted revenge on the ruby beast. The beast that killed Little Jimmy, the wolf pup that idled him.

Little Jimmy's death replayed over and over again in his head.

_'Charred to bits.'_

Fresh tears came again, but they refused to pour.

Amon wailed an anguished screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

Kirby jumped back in fright.

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

Sword, Blade, Lalala and Lololo stopped running/flying towards the sound and flinched. That scream was filled with regret and malice.

Blade looked with unease at Sword.

"Should we even pursue?"

Lalala snuggled deeper into Blades blood red hair. "That scream could send chills down Nightmare's back."

Blade reached and patted Lalala's head. "Lets be reasonable, not delusional." She chuckled.

Lololo, who sat on Sword's shoulder, looked hard at him. _'What does HE look like under the armor?'_

Sword noticed his hard gaze. "W-what?"

Lololo floated away. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

"... You want to see under my helmet!" Sword shouted abashed.

Blade snickered. She snapped back to the matter at hand.

"Sword! We should locate that scream."

Sword, who was reaching over trying to strangle Lololo for some odd reason, agreed.

-

Fumu and Bun were running towards the scream.

That horrible scream twisted her soul. It made her want to cry.

Bun felt the same way.

He shook his head. "Sis. Shouldn't we be looking out for the wolves?"

"Your right. I forgot about-" Her vision was clouded by a bloody massacre. "that?" She whimpered.

Wolf bodies littered the ground they walked. In the middle of all this layed a sheep. Next to the sheep...

"KIRBY!" Fumu shouted with glee.

"Fumu!"

They dramaticly ran towards each other and hugged.

"So that's your friend."

They all turned to see Pick.

"Pick?" Bun smiled. "You decided to come with us?"

She nodded. "Yes. Life in a cave is boring anyway." Her ears twitched. "Who's that?"

Out of the rustling bushes hopped Sword, Lololo, Lalala and a blood colored cheetah.

"We finally found you guys!" Sword exclaimed.

The cheetah sighed with relief. "Finally."

Fumu gave her a wary glance. "Who are you?"

"You know me, Fumu." She smirked.

Fumu stood with disblief. "Your..."

Blade stood proudly. "Yup."

The eterna leapt at her and hugged her. "Preppy Knight!"

Blade almost fell side ways. "WHAT!?"

Fumu sweatdropped. "I said Blade. Now shut up and hug me!" She hugged tighter.

"Er... okay." She rubbed the girls backside. "Hey. Where's our lord?"

Fumu growled. "Oh. _Him._ I wouldn't know. I got tossed across this forest by a giant twin tree. In short, we're seperated." She had an odd urge to flex the muscles in her finger tips, which would release her claws.

"Oh." Blade muttered.

A cough broke the silence. "Hello! Still dieing!"

"Amon!" Fumu gasped at the size of his wound.

"Please. Help me." Amon patheticaly said.

"Why should we?"

Everyone was shocked to hear Fumu say this.

"You sent a pack of wolves on our asses and now," snaps fingers dramaticly. "just like that. You expect us to forgive you? We should leave you here to die!"

Amon closed his eyes. He needed revenge on the ruby beast. He had one last good card in his deck to dish out.

"Treat my wound and i'll tell you about the keys of the galaxy."

Everyone blinked.

"Keys... of the galaxy?" Lololo and Lalala muttered together.

Bun snapped his fingers in remembrence. "That thing you called us when we first got here!"

Amon nodded. "Yes. That is why the lord of darkness wants you so badly... power beyond his own control. Fumu, you are-"

A strong gust of wind blew a sharp twig into his severe wound.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Amon fainted from the pain.

Everyone gasped. "Amon!"

Fumu turned to the group. "Does anyone have any first aid kits or something of the like?"

Everyone shook 'no'.

"Damn." She cursed. All of a sudden she had an idea. "Pick. Do you know of any medical herbs or some kind of berries?"

Pick thought for a moment. "None of that."

Fumu slammed a fist on the ground.

"But I do know something better! I'll be right back!" Pick scampered off.

"Wonder what she has in mind." Blade said to no one in particular.

-

Pick rushed into a special field. There she started digging.

"I hope this works for him." Pick told herself.

Around tiny little vines in the ground, plump tomatoes with a large 'M' on it.

"Yes!" She yanked the vine and uproated an entire vine. On the vine was about twenty-five 'M'-tomatoes. She coiled the rope-like vine around her shoulder and neck, then scampered towards the others.

-

Nightmare sat on his throne, relaxing himself. He wanted those halfmoon brats even if it killed him.

"Customer service!" Nightmare shouted. His call echoed in the halls, revealing how empty it was.

A man with purple hair, which showed an eerie green shine, entered the dark throne room.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the how we created Meta Knight?"

C.S gave thought. "I believe so. Why? Do you wish for another demon beast?"

The dark lord chuckled. "No. Not another demon, but another elixir." His bony fingers tapped together with antsy.

The puzzle peices of his plan was slowly fitting together.

* * *

MUAHAHA-coughcough-GAK!!!

-ahem- Anyways. -bows- Hope you enjoyed.

-motions hands- Please step this way if you wish to flame. -flamers drop into fire pit- Yeah. I'm in a nasty mood. I lost the note book that held most of the notes and practice chapters for this fic! -sigh- But i'm sure i'll find it eventually, by next chapter. It never stays lost for long.

HINT: You do know another word for elixir is POTION, right?

YAY! Pick is joining the group, but not permanently. Each character has a very special role near the end, and, or middle of this fic.

OH! And I will be revealing what Sword is shortly... as shortly as the Amon dilema will last, that is!

Please review! I need those votes, _pleeeeeeeeeaaaaassse!_

THANK-YOU!!!


	21. Powerless Deity & the Maximum tomatoe

**_Demon Potion_**

Another day, another chapter.

I don't feel like talking, so just read.

* * *

Nightmare held his head in frustration.

He was desperate. Desperate for power.

He wasn't the almighty deity of nightmare and devil wishes. He was a weak spirit that could barely hold his own physical form.

It took all his energy to stabalize his being. Projecting his voice to Fumu burnt alot of energy. He had to recharge for a couple hours before sending, Yamikage to do his part of the plan.

And the fiery mutt from hell was no where to be seen.

"Blast it! Where is that dog going? He was to report back here, Who-knows-how long ago!"

True. All the hellhound had to do was tap into the dark powers of his god, and he would teleport safely to his corders.

Nightmare growled in frustration.

"Customer Service!" He shouted in a peevish tone.

The short man, with eerie colored hair, walked in casually, though it annoyed Nightmare. If he knew one thing; He knew his boss wouldn't kill him, for he was far to valuable and important for the project.

He bowed. "Your request?"

Nightmare pointed a boney finger at him, accusingly. "Don't be cocky. I know your testing my patience on purpose."

C.S pretended to look hurt. "But sire. I would never. If I truly didn't want to be here, I would have just left." His cat like lips curled into his trademark grin.

Nightmare scowled. His lackey was right. If He truly wanted to leave, he could have with no one stopping him. Nightmare was to weak to fire blasts and maintain his existance.

Ceasing to exist was scary, even for a god.

Maybe his fierce dog, Chilidog would keep C.S in his place, but that devil dog didn't want to come back. He could force him, but he would waste to much energy. Unless Chilidog would want to be teleported home, that would be just causing unnecessary stress.

Nightmare waved him off. "Whatever. Did you start the project of not? You know we're on a tight scheduale!" He hollered, wanting to intimidate his servent.

C.S stood unwavered by his boming voice. "Yes sire." He replied mockingly, his sly smile never leaving its place.

Nightmare growled, his sharp teeth gritting. "You are dismissed." He said in distaste.

C.S bowed nonchalently and left without another word.

When he was sure his lackey was an ears shoot away, he mumbled. "I wouldn't be surprissed if he's to be the death of me."

-

Pick scurried as fast as she could, only hoping, Amon wasn't dead.

_'Please don't die on us, friend.'_

-

Fumu paced. "What is taking her so long?"

Pick entered the clearing. "I'm here!" Her voice rang.

Blade's eyes widened. "Is that-"

Pick nodded. "Yes. It is."

Sword: "So it's a-"

Pick nodded again. "Yup."

Fumu: "Will it heal Amon?"

Kirby: "Poyo! /Yay!"

"Okay, what is this thing?" Bun piped in.

Everyone murmered to each other, completly ignoring Bun.

"Uh. Guy?"

...

"Guys?"

...

"Hey!"

Still not noticed.

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME!"

Everyone jumped.

"Thank you. Now can someone explain what those are?" Bun asked.

Pick plucked a ripe tomatoe from the vine. "This is a maximum tomatoe. Very hard to find. You would have to be very knowledgable if you ever want to find one, or even a whole garden."

Bun nodded. "Alright. So what does it do?"

"It's very special. It can heal wounds from the inside-out. It should be able to help, Amon... but, he looks as if he was torn deep. It would take more than this to help him, but atleast it will begin his body's healing process."

Fumu growled lightly. "He's as good as dead. Even if we give him that, he won't heal out here. Look, it's even infected."

"But we can't move him. He would only loose more blood and possably die on us." Blade added.

Fumu sighed. She looked at his adorable face. His cheeks looked so pinchable. He looked like a baby in Fumu's eyes, and she wasn't about to let him die.

"Give me the tomatoe."

Pick gave it to her. "What do you plan to do? He's unconcious."

Fumu didn't reply. She squished the red fruit in the palm of her hands and rubbed the salty juice on his side.

At first, Amon flinched. His face relaxed.

Fumu smiled. She knew this would work.

"What is she doing?" Sword mumbled, mostly to himself.

Pick brightened. "I get it! The juices will numb and disinfect it! Am I right, dear?"

Fumu nodded. "Yes. After that, i'll need something to wrap him up in. Anybody have a cloth?"

No response.

Fumu mumbled incoherently. "I have an idea. Blade."

"Uh. Yeah?"

"Come here, and don't freak about the next three seconds."

"Um. Okay, but wha-"

In just a few seconds, Fumu cut, Blade's black clothing.

The young eterna bowed her head gratefully. "Thank you!"

The blood colored creature looked down to see her stomach plain to see. Her chest was covered and her bottom was still concealed. (much to her relief)

"F-Fumu. What did you just do?"

"And HOW!?" Asked a bewildered Sword.

Fumu sighed. She would have to tell them sooner or later.

"Tell you what, i'll explain later."

That seemed to quiet both knights.

_'Hang on, Amon.'_

* * *

_End of entire fanfic!_

Just kidding! Please review.


	22. Blood of the eterna, does what now!

**_Demon Potion_**

I have returned! With a vengeance! I'm kidding, but I do have another chapter. -_**Haaaallelujah**_!- Where's that music coming from? Oh-well!

Meta Knight and Rick are in this chapter!

This chapter should also talk more about the eternas and stuff!

Please read, enjoy then review!

* * *

The great hell demon, was rushing against the wind. His feet never tired, yet he took a rest anyways.

Chilidog growled ferociously. His best friend had deserted him, so many long years ago. Just because he was a chosenstar warriar. The crap was bullshit! So many people were titled star warriars! Some even rejected the job.

What was the difference from a soldier and this fabled warriar, anyways? Both died in battle, both had the same strengths and weaknesses, both could even be the same species.

But what showed them apart?

What did the star warriars have, besides this title?

Could only star warriars hold, Galaxia?

Could only star warriars survive so long?

Or was there really no reason, and the gods above that created the entire universe, only created this title to toy with our minds?

Chilidog was agreeing, without a doubt, it was the last one.

The ruby beast walked by a lake, to look at his reflection. He didn't dare get any closer, for he would, ironicly, burn to a crisp in the water.

_'Funny how I would burn in water, but fire is liguid on my flame proof pelt.'_ He grunted in thought.

A small, unnoticed, drop of rain fell on, Chilidog's nose.

Chilidog whimpered loudly, like a panicking chihuahua.

"YIPE" He rubbed his nose. It burned like HELL.

"//Heh. More irony\\" He muttered to himself, cluching his nose.

He looked up to the gray-clouded sky. It would rain soon.

The ruby beast, began sniffing out a cave. He didn't want to be out in this weather. Raining bullets was the literal term for him, as it burned through his fur like acid and scorch his sensitive skin.

"//What's a demon dog, to do?\\" He muttered.

Unknown to him, a little bird was watching him.

-

Fumu busied herself, by wrapping the less-than-humble sheep in the stretchy fabric.

It wasn't to tight to hurt him, but compressed the wound.

"There we go." She coed in his horn/ear. (Seriously! Where is his ear!?)

Amon gazed at her groggly. "Th-thank you... F-Fumu. I owe you my life."

Fumu was shocked to hear this. "Oh-no! You don't owe me anything! Well, except for the key-star-things. That's about it."

Amon blinked away dust and closed his eyes. "No. I owe you. You saved my life. You are truly worthy the title of princess."

Fumu raised an eye brow. "Uh. What are you babbling about now?"

Amon chuckled. "Why would I want to spoil a good future?"

Once again, the wheels in Fumu's brain churned, looking for an answer.

"Enough with that. Lets jusst get out of here." Sword yawned, stretched then picked up the wounded sheep.

"Huh," Amon grunted with slight surprise. "it didn't hurt, when you picked me up."

Fumu turned to, Pick. "How long will the juices keep his pain numb?"

Pick pondered for a moment. "Um. I would have to say, three and a half hours... maybe." She meeped the last word a liitle softly.

Fumu heard her anyways. "That should last us."

And the group left. Hoping they find Meta Knight and Rick on the way.

-

Speaking of which, the lone duo was walking through the woods.

"Then the big bad wolf came, and ate all the sheep, including the sheep herder." Rick concluded his story.

"Rick. As charming as that story was,"

_**Dark Knight: "Which it wasn't."**_

_'Quiet you!'_ "I would rather you not continue."

Rick drooped his ears. He sniffled and rubbed his eye. "You big meanie!"

Meta sighed. "Rick. I know you don't mean that, and your just being difficult on purpose to annoy me, sinse you have nothing better to do."

The hamster hopped around on all fours. "Correcto-mundo, Masaku-kun!"

"Oi." Meta slapped his forhead.

Rick went on about, how Shirlok Holmes investigated the crime scene: Goldilocks and the three bears, and how the butler did it.

Meta Knight resisted all urges to kill him.

_'If it wasn't for, Fumu I would have slashed him by now.'_

So true. He knew he was on the girl's short leash. What would he tell her, if he did kill him, or he died before they reached them? _'Oh. It was an accident.'_

Meta inwardly shot himself with guns, knives, rotten fruit and any other item he could think of.

He could sense things were not going to go his way for a while.

He sighed. "Why me?"

"Because your life sucks, and nothing is going your way. Plus you have inner turmoil that wont go away no matter how you try to redem yourself from your demon beast instinct."

Even Dark Kight was awed.

_**"He beat me to the punch! I like this fellow."**_

Meta Knight grumbled. "And how would you know all that?"

Rick shrugged. "Eh. I just guessed."

_'Wonderful! I'm traveling with a physic (phychotic) hamster with crack-pot theries about how father christmas met snow white and the frog prince.'_

_**"Actually, his theries make alot of sense when you think about it."**_

_'Oh, not you to!"_

_**"Oh, yes me, too!"**_

Meta Knight blocked him out.

"And when they were coming down the mountain, it was George Washington that came!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

-

(Lets go somewhere else)

Joe was only a couple feet far from Silica.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her. "Is there something your not telling me?"

Silica carefully planned her words. "I have told you everything about me, but I never told you anything about _me_."

"A riddle? Oh, Silica! Please don't do this to me."

"It's a pretty simple one. Even you should be able to figure it out." The girl continued walking.

Joe replayed the sentence in his head. Then his eyes widened.

_'Am I an idiot, or what!'_ "You've told me about your outside persona, but you never told me your more personal self. Am I right?"

"Meh. I'll take that answer." She turned to face him. "Joe. My species comes from a planet that is shrouded in constent midnight."

"That sounds oddly... beautiful." He admitted.

"Yes. My home planet is beautiful. The stars twinkle above the water in such a manner. It's the most beautiful thing anyone could see." Tears were visibly forming in the corners of her eyes.

"S-Silica. What's wrong?"

She rubbed away the tears that threatened to fall. "I haven't seen HalfMoon in ages."

"HalfMoon? The eterna planet? The place where time is practically still?"

"Don't be silly. Time stands for no one... but. Our species can live for a long time."

"How long?" He asked.

Silica shrugged. "Hmm. I don't know. About as long as one of Nightmare's demon beasts."

His eyes widened. "W-what? That's a long time! So when your over one-hundred, you'll be all wrinkly and stuff!"

"Actually, we age slower. We could be one-million and look fifteen."

"Whoa. Wait. How come you never told me about this before?" A hint of rage was in his voice.

"Joe. You must understand, I shouldn't even be telling you this. I'm an extremly rare alien. My fur alone could make a hobo rich."

"Silica. What exactly are you?"

"We are forbidden to speak our species name."

Joe walked closer to the still girl. "Why?"

"As I said before. I'm more rarer than gold and silver. We have bounties on our heads. We are hunted."

"If that is so, then couldn't your planet be raided?"

"Impossible. Our planet is surounded by a constent hurricane. Even Nightmare had a hard time breaking our barrier."

"Couldn't he just end your world by shooting a planet, like he almost did popstar?"

"No. The winds are so strong, it even reaches and circles the atmospere. It would bounce back to where it come, or be teared into dust."

"Damn. Sounds like the safest place to hide from Nightmare." Joe was impressed. Even his planet didn't have such a good defence system.

"I guess so." Silica whispered

Joe placed his hands behind his neck(DX???)

"No offence, but what makes you so rare? Your species don't seem that special."

Silica growled lowly. _'Of course he doesn't know.'_ "Tell me. Have you heard about unicorns?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you know what happens if you drink unicorn blood?"

"Uh. You live forever?" He answered lamely.

"Unicorns don't exist, but my species is the closes thing to it."

The elf boy froze. _'Wait. Her blood can make people imortal!?"_

As if sensing his thoughts, she said. "And before you start thinking, 'My blood will make you imortal'- it won't! But it can make you outlive any god. Now you know why I never told you. You must promise not to speak freely of this. A slip of the tongue and hunters will pour into popstar from other planets to catch me."

He nodded. "I wont say. I don't want you in trouble." This new information now worried him. He couldn't trust anyone of three feet from her.

"Joe." She whined. "Please don't do something stupid. I can't avoid human contact."

_'Is she physic!?'_

"And no i'm not physic! I'm just really good at reading your facial expression." She let an amused smile curl her lips.

The boy 'hmphed' and turned away.

"By the way. The cover name of my species is 'Halfmooner', just don't say i'm one."

"Okay. Wait. You never told me why we're here!" He asked, spunk returning to his voice.

"I have to find... something... or someone."

"You don't even know, do you?"

"... I-I... I had a dream. My mom told me something of importance was here on popstar. I need to find what and help with something."

The walk made a certain short tempered elf, blow a fuse.

"Wait. We're here because your dream said so!" He retained most of himself.

Silica sighed. "Look. I did't want to bring you, sinse I knew you arent very patient, but I can't go this alone. My halfmoon instincts are telling me so, it's driving me crazy!" She held her head in frustration, as a headache formed.

Joe leaned at her side, incase she needed support. "Yo! You okay?"

"I-I'm fine. My instincts were giving me a migrain. It must mean i'm close to my target."

"How do you know?" He attempted to lift her up, bridle style.

"I just do- what are you doing?" She said sharply.

"Your instincts are making you dizzy."

"N-no.. i'm... not." Her head pounded, like a meat hammer was flattening her brain. "Oh, alright! But you better not drop me!"

"Fine. You know, you can be so _silly, Silica." _He stiffled his laugh.

"GRRR! I know you said that on purpose! Don't match my name with silly!"

Joe just laughed as he ran.

* * *

Ah, fluff. You can see i,t right?

Now you know why these creatures are rare!

Now before you think, I have nothing planned. Let me remind you: **_This fic has been in my head for, like, a year!!!_**

And it's still coming strong!

Review please!


End file.
